The Gems of Roslynn
by Jillvalentine44
Summary: Now that Captain Jack Sparrow and Celeste Wyndham have killed the evil Santara, Jack gets an idea.They go to Port Royal and talk Will and Elizabeth into joining their treasure hunt.Now they must bring 3 gems back to the island or Jack's soul will be taken
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Visit

HEADS UP: In case you didn't know, this is the sequel to The Bounty of Bartholomeu Santara (I couldn't fit it in the summary!)! If you have not read my fic and are interested, you can find it by clicking on my name: JillValentine44! Please read it and drop me a nice review!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with anything even remotely related to Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney or the illustrious Johnny Depp! I am a mere fangirl! Don't sue me!!  
  
Hey, everyone! Good to see you all again! I've finally put up me second fanfic! I really hope you like it! I'll do my best to update often! Enjoy The Gems of Roslynn!  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise Visit  
  
The Black Pearl sailed regally through the Caribbean bound for its next destination. Captain Jack Sparrow and Celeste Wyndham stood at the helm, gazing at the upcoming city.  
"Ah, Port Royal." Jack sighed. "Lovely as always." He was clad in his usual garb, and Celeste wore a stunningly elegant white dress that was fairly low cut and lace trimmed. He turned to her. "Are you sure this is the bes' possible place to go, love?"  
"Of course." Celeste replied. "They're one of the richest cities around. Besides, didn't you have that thing you wanted to discuss with Will Turner?"  
"Aye, but I figured it'd be long after Commodore Norrington stopped keepin' an eye out for me." Jack told her.  
"Trust me." she said.  
"Sometimes I think that's me fatal mistake." he said, smiling.  
Celeste had decided that of all the places to go, Port Royal was the best to claim the bounty on the terrible pirate Captain Bartholomeu Santara. Not too long before, Celeste and Jack had hunted down Santara and killed him (which was no easy feat). Celeste had cut off Santara's head and was going to present it as proof that she'd killed him.  
Port Royal slowly came into view as they prepared to dock.  
"Now, Jack," Celeste began, "if we do not want attention drawn to us, then, please, please behave yourself."  
"Why, darling, whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, you filthy little pirate." she smiled.  
A little while later, they dropped anchor in Port Royal and set up the gangplank. Jack and Celeste strode importantly down the gangplank and onto the docks, Celeste on Jack's arm. Almost immediately, guards hurried up the dock with their bayonets pointed at them. In the lead walked a tall man wearing a white wig and a military outfit: Commodore Norrington.  
"Well, well," Norrington began, looking at Jack, "Jack Sparrow. Back again, eh? What possible law didn't you break on your last memorable visit?"  
"Commodore Norrington." Jack greeted. "Pleasure to see you again. 'ow 'ave you been? Well, I 'ope."  
"Until now." Norrington replied sharply. "You do realize that we must arrest you. You make it too easy on us." he approached Jack and Celeste.  
"Ah, Commodore Norrington, how do you do?" Celeste greeted, holding out her hand to him. "Celeste Wyndham. Pleasure." she still held her hand out to him, waiting for him to kiss it, being only polite, but he did not move.  
"I mean no offense to you, Miss," Norrington told her, "but I do not wish to touch anything associated with that pirate." he said with spite.  
"Oh, yes, no offense taken." she mumbled sarcastically. "Commodore, I do promise you that we are not here to steal or kill or cause any trouble whatsoever."  
"The word of a pirate does not mean that much to me, Miss."  
"And what makes you think I'm a pirate? Do I look like a pirate to you?" she asked in an unnaturally sweet voice. She saw Norrington glance at Jack's arm that Celeste was clutching onto. She quickly let go and nervously smoothed out her dress, laughing uneasily. "Well," Celeste started, faking calm, "what if I were to tell you that I have the head of Captain Bartholomeu Santara back on the ship at this very moment?"  
"I'd say that you are lying." Norrington said. "Every navy in the Caribbean has been after Santara for years. a girl and a worthless pirate are not likely to catch him."  
"Well, I'm not every navy, am I?" Celeste asked sarcastically. "And Jack is not worthless!" she added very quickly. "But, really, Commodore, please believe me when I say that we are here only to collect the bounty, not to cause any trouble."  
"This man is wanted for piracy, Miss." Norrington added. "Why is a young woman like yourself getting involved with this scum?"  
Celeste laughed. "Because I'm in love with him." she said obviously, laughing.  
"Yes, well, my grievances." Norrington added coldly. Celeste scowled.  
"Commodore," Celeste addressed impatiently, "are you going to let me collect my bounty or not?"  
"I cannot do that--"  
"Fine then." Celeste interrupted. Norrington took out his sword threateningly. "Oh Commodore, you don't want to fight me, do you?"  
"No, I don't." Norrington replied. "I want him to meet with the gallows." Jack started to take out his sword. "Ah, a fight. Amusing. Back off, men." he ordered his guards.  
"Oh, Jack, can I fight him?" Celeste asked.  
"Sure, darling, if you really want to." Jack replied.  
Celeste smiled. She'd hidden both her swords under the skirt of her dress. She'd strapped a scabbard to each of her legs (it sounds uncomfortable, but it really didn't bother her too much). She lifted up her dress high enough to unsheathe both of her swords. She quickly unsheathed them. Norrington and his men laughed at her.  
"We'll see..." Celeste said, slowly striding towards Norrington.  
"Surely you jest." Norrington laughed. "I am the best dueler in Port Royal."  
"Until we got here." she stated boldly. She laughed at the battle that was about to commence. "I'll go easy on you." Norrington chuckled.  
She quickly struck high and low several times with one sword and he blocked her. She swiped inward with both swords at his waist and he justmped back. They fenced; Celeste felt fairly challenged, but hid it well (bluffing: a pirate's gift). She made several very quick strikes in all directions with both swords and Norrington seemed to, somehow, block it all. He was good.  
"Oh, Commodore," she laughed, "you patronize me." She profoundly sped up her fencing. Norrington looked panicked while Celeste kept a cool face. Finally, she clapped the blades of her swords onto the handle of Norrington's sword and quickly jerked it out of his hand, sending it flying behind her. Jack ducked, just dodging it, though, it came so close to him that it knocked off his hat.  
"N-nearly be'eaded me there, love." he said to Celeste, retrieving his hat.  
"Well, that was amusing." she said to Norrington, sheathing her swords, "so, can I get my bounty now? Without you hanging Jack?"  
Norrington looked outraged at the outcome of the fight. He motioned to the guards and they raised their bayonets and started towards Celeste and Jack.  
"Huh?" Celeste asked, confused. "But... Jack, they're not listening to me!" Norrington's men moved threateningly towards them. Jack glanced left and right. He spotted a fairly small boat -- ship! -- (compared to the Pearl, anyway) that was docked fairly near to their right.  
"Not good!" Jack exclaimed as he beheld Norrington's nearing men. Jack grabbed Celeste's hand and pulled her towards the small ship to their right. They ran up the gangplank and over deck to the other side of it. The ship was docked in a narrow ship lane, so another dock was not far from their location on the ship.  
"Jump over there!" Jack quickly told her. He climbed up onto the ship's railing and jumped off onto the dock. Celeste glanced around nervously, but climbed up onto the railing and jumped onto the dock as well. Struggling not to fall flat on her face, she thrust her arms out in front of her to break her fall.  
"OW!" she cried, getting up. They started to run up the dock.  
"You alrigh'?" Jack asked.  
"Nnn!" she whined in pain. "I got a splinter!" Jack half-smiled at the fact that the girl who had just won a duel with Commodore Norrington was panicking over a splinter.  
They ran through the streets of Port Royal, glancing back nervously every other second.  
"Where are we going, Jack?" Celeste asked, breathing hard.  
"Visitin' an ol' friend." Jack replied.  
They ran a little longer and then Jack suddenly stopped in front of a door. He yanked it open and pulled Celeste inside. They glanced around and saw no one, but heard something: snoring. Jack walked further into the room and saw a man sleeping in a chair, clutching a bottle of alcohol that was a quarter full.  
"'ello, sir, nice to see you again." Jack said to him. The man didn't wake, he didn't even stir. They were in a blacksmith's shop. There were hatchets, swords, daggers, mallets, and many other things you'd expect to find in a blacksmith's decorating the walls and shelves. Jack looked around and saw no one else, so he motioned for Celeste to come to him.  
"We can 'ide be'ind that shelf." Jack suggested, pointing to a waist- high shelf that held many swords and daggers. "Oh, 'ere." he took her hand and looked at it. "Where's that splinter?"  
"Right there." she pointed to the palm of her hand. He made to pull it out and she winced.  
"I won' 'urt you, love." he said gently. She looked away while he quickly and painlessly removed the splinter. He brushed off her hand. "There."  
She looked at him, her eyes previously fixed elsewhere. "Oh, I... didn't even notice... Thanks."  
"Anytime, love--"  
Just then, the door opened. Jack and Celeste ducked down behind the shelf.  
"All I heard was that some pirates are running around here in town." said a man's gentle voice.  
"Didn't you see that ship out there?" a woman asked.  
"I haven't been out to the docks today." he replied.  
"It's the Black Pearl." she said. "Jack is here."  
Jack peered around the side of the shelf. Upon seeing the people, he got up.  
"Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, pleasure to see you both." he greeted.  
"Jack!" they both exclaimed.  
"Miss me?" Jack asked.  
Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann stood in shock, unbelieving that Jack would ever return, especially so soon. Celeste slowly stood up.  
"Jack, what are you doing here?!" Elizabeth cried.  
"'ere to claim a bounty, 'owever failin' miserably, an' I need to talk to Will." he explained.  
"Will!" Celeste exclaimed and ran over to him. "Oh, it's been forever! How are you?"  
"Er... do-do I know you...?" Will asked uncertainly.  
"Oh, of course, it's been so long." she said. "It's Celeste. Celeste Wyndham." he remained clueless. She began again, getting rather annoyed. "London. Years ago. I lived across your street. On the rich side. We were like -- best friends!"  
"Celeste... Wyndham..." Will mumbled, searching his brain. "...Celeste?" it dawned on him. "Of course! Oh, it has been years! How have you been doing?"  
"I'm doing pretty well," she replied, "and you?"  
"Wonderful." he answered. "How is your family?"  
"Idiots." she stated. "But I'd rather not speak of that."  
"You know 'im?" Jack asked Celeste in surprise. "'ow come you never told me?"  
"You never asked." Celeste replied. She turned to Elizabeth. "And you must be Elizabeth Swann. Pleasure. Celeste Wyndham, if you hadn't heard."  
"I had." Elizabeth said. "Your name... Wyndham... I've heard it before. You aren't related to Henry Wyndham, are you?"  
"His daughter, unfortunately." Celeste replied.  
"I've heard of your family." Elizabeth told her. "Your name is very well respected. And I have heard what happened with your mother. I am sorry for your loss."  
"Loss?" Celeste asked. "What loss?"  
"Your mother. She passed on, didn't she?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Passed on? No. She left the country because she was tired of being married ot my father. Stupid git, she was." Celeste said.  
"Oh... but we heard--"  
"My father's excuses." Celeste interrupted. "Trying to protect the family name, no doubt. Well," she chuckled, "looks like I've ruined that goal for him." Elizabeth questioned with her eyes. "I left home to collect a bounty, become a pirate and all that."  
"An' a fascinatin' story it is, love," Jack chimed in, putting his hands on her shoulders, "but I mus' speak with Will at once." he glanced at Will. "Why don' we sit down... away from windows..."  
"Yes, of course." Will replied.  
He led Jack and the others back into a small room that contained a cot and a table and chairs, and not much else. They all sat down.  
"Well, Mr. Turner, been workin' 'ard, lately?" Jack asked.  
"Yes... I suppose..." Will answered, not exactly sure why Jack had asked.  
"Then, I'd say you need a vacation." Jack told him. "Away from the bleedin' busy city an' 'ave an adventure."  
"Adventure?" Will asked.  
"Aye." Jack confirmed. "D' you 'appen to 'ave anythin' o' your dad's? Any papers, letters, anythin'?"  
"Yes, I do." Will replied. "In an old trunk. Lots of papers and things he left with my mother. I have it here."  
"May I go through it?" Jack asked. "I sent your father somethin' a few years back tha' I think you'll be interested in."  
"Alright..." Will agreed. He got up and went to the corner of the room where a big brown trunk sat. He grabbed onto the handle and dragged it over to the table. Jack sat on his knees next to it as Celeste, Elizabeth, and Will sat down. Jack opened the trunk and shoved its contents aside, rummaging through it.  
Finally, at the bottom of the trunk, he found an old-looking envelope and pulled it out. He sat back in the chair and opened it. Out of it, he pulled an old piece of paper and set it on the table.  
"Do you know wha' this is, mate?" Jack asked Will.  
"No." Will replied. "I don't think I've ever seen that."  
"Well, years ago, when your dad was part o' me crew, I gave 'I'm this." Jack explained. "It's a map. A map to an island tha's rumored to be full o' treasure."  
"Treasure, huh?" Will contemplated. "Hmm... well... I have been sort of craving an adventure lately..."  
"It's the pirate in you, mate." Jack said. "Come on... Wha' do you say?" he glanced at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Care to join us?"  
"Couldn't it be dangerous?" Will interjected.  
"Oh, we've faced tha' before." Jack dismissed. "Well?"  
"Oh, why not, Will?" Elizabeth asked, eagerly craving an adventure as well.  
"Well... I suppose it should be alright..." Will replied.  
"An' I'm sure you're in, aye, darling?" Jack asked Celeste, while unfolding the map.  
"Of course." Celeste confirmed. "Wherever you go, Jack."  
"Good." he said, taking Celeste's hand. "Now, look," he instructed, pointing at the map with his other hand, "it's righ' 'ere. Real near Port Royal -- only 'bout a 'undred an' fifty miles off."  
Suddenly, they heard loud banging on the door of the shop.  
"Uh, oh," Jack mumbled, "mus' be Norrington an' 'is men."  
"Elizabeth," Will began, "let's get rid of them. You two," he looked at Jack and Celeste, "hide behind the door or something."  
"Aye." Jack confirmed while Celeste nodded. Will and Elizabeth hurried out of the room and Jack and Celeste slipped behind the door.  
Will opened the door to the shop and there stood Norrington, his men behind him.  
"Good day, Commodore." Will greeted.  
"Mr. Turner." Norrington greeted. He glanced at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." he returned his eyes to Will. "You two haven't seen that bloody pirate Jack Sparrow, have you?" Behind the other door, Jack mouthed the words: 'Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow.'  
"I mean," Norrington continued, "he wouldn't be hiding here, would he? Because you both know that that is very against the law. Helping a pirate outrun us. And I know that you tow have helped him escape before."  
"Well, he's not here." Elizabeth lied. "We didn't even know he was back in Port Royal. Did you know, Will?" she glanced at him.  
"No." he shook his head.  
She turned back to Norrington. "No. If we see him, though, we shall inform you."  
"Hm." Norrington still wasn't convinced.  
"Commodore, I mean it. We haven't seen him." Elizabeth lied again. "Don't you believe me?"  
Norrington stared at her and then gave it up. "Alright..." he sighed, "but if you see him, please do inform us immediately."  
"Of course, Commodore." Elizabeth replied and Will shut the door. Jack and Celeste emerged cautiously from the room.  
"Good work, Elizabeth." Celeste added. "You're a really great liar." Elizabeth smiled, but was unsure whether or not that was a good or bad thing.  
"When were you planning to leave, Jack?" Will asked.  
"As soon as bloody possible, I'd wager." Jack replied. "'ow 'bout tonigh'?"  
"They'll have guards posted outside of your ship -- tons of them." Will stated.  
"Oh!" Celeste exclaimed. "We'll have to draw their attention away from the Pearl!"  
"A diversion." Will stated.  
"Aye, tha' could work..." Jack contemplated.  
"They've already seen me, but... Elizabeth!" Celeste suggested. "You could yell to them that you just saw us and then point them in the exact wrong direction, while we sneak on."  
"But, surely they won't leave the ship fully unguarded." Elizabeth added.  
"Yes, well... just keep yelling and try to get them all away." Celeste said.  
"Say... that's not a bad plan..." Will said.  
"O' course! It's a great plan!" Jack assured. "She's almost as sneaky as I am!" he said, putting an arm around Celeste's shoulders. "This'll work... We jus' need to wait for the--"  
"Opportune moment?" Will interrupted.  
"Exactly." Jack confirmed. "Tonigh', then."  
"Tonight." Will confirmed.  
  
That night, after Elizabeth and Will had packed a few things (and left Governor Swann and Mr. Brown each a note), they and Jack and Celeste snuck down to the docks.  
"Okay, Elizabeth, now, we'll hide over here." Celeste told her, referring to hiding behind a small shed on the docks. "Point them over there." she pointed in the direction exactly opposite of where they intended to go. "Got it?"  
"Got it." Elizabeth confirmed. Jack, Celeste, Will hid behind the shed while Elizabeth quickly hurried to the large group of guards patrolling about the Pearl.  
"Guards!" Elizabeth yelled. "Guards! I just saw the pirates! They're over there! I just got away in time!" she pointed behind her.  
"Thank you, Miss!" a guard yelled back. "Men! Come!" Three fourths of the guards marched off, leaving three behind.  
'Oh, darn.' Elizabeth thought. She ran over to them  
"Oh!" she cried. "I thought I saw something over there! You'd best see what it is! It might be those awful pirates!"  
"Yes, Miss!" one of the guards answered. "Let's go!" he ordered and all three of them marched off.  
As soon as all the guards were out of sight, Jack, Celeste, and Will ran to Elizabeth.  
"Let's hurry!" Celeste suggested, and they all boarded the Pearl. Jack and Celeste ran below deck to wake the crew. After they had quickly lugged everyone out of bed, they made the ship ready to leave with all speed. Celeste, Will, and Elizabeth helped haul the gangplank aboard. The anchor was pulled up and to their luck, they began moving out of the Port Royal Harbor. How dense are those Port Royal guards?  
  
Okay, well, I hope you liked it! It gets better, I promise! That was a really long chapter, I realize, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a nice review, please! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Unwanted Return

New chapter! Yahooie! Okay, this chapter is rather long, but enjoy it! Here you go!  
  
Chapter 2: The Unwanted Return  
  
The next morning, the crew tiredly assembled on deck and got to work. Will and Elizabeth had each been given a room after a remark from the both of them about what a big ship the Pearl is.  
Jack and Celeste were up at the helm, one arm around each other. Celeste was idly poking at a string of beads in Jack's hair, causing it to swing back and forth. Celeste was dressed in more adventure-appropriate attire: pants and a button-up shirt. She was pouting.  
Will came aboard shortly followed by Elizabeth who was dressed in a fancy, white, frilly dress. They made their way up to the helm to speak with Jack and Celeste.  
"Morning." Will and Elizabeth greeted in unison.  
"Morning..." Celeste greeted gloomily.  
"So, where are we off to at the moment?" Will asked.  
"Ruby Falls..." Celeste pouted.  
"We 'ave to, love." Jack said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It's the closes' place that we can claim that bounty. That 'ead won' las' forever."  
"What's so bad about Ruby Falls?" Elizabeth asked. "It's always sounded enchanting to me." Celeste continued pouting. Jack sighed and pulled her closer. "'er family's there." Jack stated.  
"And that's bad?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Aye, they soun' like a bunch o' bloody blighters to me."  
"They are..." Celeste pouted.  
"What happened?" Will asked. "They were very nice when I knew them."  
Celeste sighed. "My mother left us and the country shortly after we moved back to America." She explained. "So, we moved to Ruby Falls... where my father met the most evil woman you'll ever meet and married her for reasons unknown to mankind. She's the reason I don't want to go back. All she wants is money... Besides, I left home to be a pirate (not that I told them that), so I know they won't treat me well at all if I go back..."  
"Well, you don't have to visit them." Will told her.  
"Word travels terribly fast in Ruby Falls." Celeste replied. "They're some of the richest people there, so everyone's dying to get respect from them... People will do anything for that... They'll find me... Besides, this is the ship I left on. They know that. I don't want them anywhere near here. That's why I can't just stay aboard."  
"I'm sorry..." Elizabeth apologized. "That sounds just awful..."  
"It is..." Celeste said. "But..." she sighed, "I'll be fine as long as Jack's here." Jack smiled.  
"Yes, well, do you two want to 'elp with anythin'?" Jack asked Will and Elizabeth. "Don' get me wrong, you're guests on me ship, but if you feel like doin' somethin', there's always somethin' to be done."  
"I wouldn't mind." Will said.  
"Yes, I can help." Elizabeth said.  
"Good. Go an' check with Gibbs an' see what 'e needs done, savvy?" Jack told them. They obeyed and went down on deck.  
"Ugh..." Celeste sighed. "I am going to be immensely glad when we leave Ruby Falls..."  
"I know. So am I." Jack added. The wind started to pick up a little. Suddenly, a humongous gust of wind blew, throwing them both off balance. The neck of Jack's shirt blew aside and Celeste spotted two round scars on his chest. Her brow furrowed.  
"Jack, what—"she pushed the neck of his shirt aside, "what – when did – how...?"  
Jack grabbed the neck of his shirt and jerked it back into place.  
"Jack... what happened? What happened to you to get scars like that?" she asked, shocked.  
"'ave you 'eard any stories about me, love?" Jack asked.  
"Well, yes."  
"Then you know I've been through a lot." Jack said almost bitterly. "Boun' to 'appen sometime."  
"When – how --"  
"Don' worry about it, love." Jack said quickly. "I don' like to talk about it any--"  
"But—"  
"I said, don' worry about it!" Jack snapped loudly. Celeste quickly withdrew from him in shock and almost fell over. He'd never spoken to her that way. She just looked at him, her brow furrowed in both confusion and hurt. She stressfully ran her fingers through her hair, her lip trembling.  
"Oh – oh, darling, you know—" Jack hesitated. "I-I'm sorry, it's a—" Tears formed in Celeste's eyes and she turned and started to run off. "No, no, no!" he lunged forward and grabbed both of her upper arms. She struggled to get away, she sniffled as her eyes welled with tears. He put his head on her shoulder and spoke into her ear. "I didn' mean it. I'm sorry. I didn' – I mean... it's sort of a sensitive subject, alrigh', love? I'm sorry..." She sniffled and nodded her head.  
"I didn't mean to—"Celeste began, turning to him.  
"Forget it, darling." Jack interrupted. "We all 'ave sensitive subjects, an' that was one o' mine. I would never raise me voice at you." Celeste smiled feebly. "That's the girl I love."  
They returned to the helm and stood, looking out at the ocean. Jack put his arm around Celeste's shoulders, still wary of his mistake and feeling very guilty for it. He knew what kind of person Celeste was. She could be as tough as nails and impossible to hurt, but he knew that if she had feelings for someone, it was like breaking the surface of an ice- covered lake. She trusted him and felt safe with him, and he knew that. The only one who could really hurt her was the one she really loved. He knew how sensitive she could be especially when it came to him, and he did feel quite guilty for raising his voice to her.  
"What say we go an' get somethin' to eat, aye?" Jack asked her.  
"Okay. That sounds good." Celeste replied. Jack put Anamaria on helm-duty and he and Celeste went down to the dining room for some breakfast.  
  
The rest of the day was dull and somewhat awkward. They spent all the afternoon and evening preparing for their dreaded trip to Ruby Falls.  
The next day, they docked in the Ruby Falls Harbor. Celeste had a gnawing feeling in her stomach from nervousness, and Jack wasn't exactly going to enjoy the visit either.  
Celeste decided that since she had nothing to hide and didn't care what people would say, she wore her adventure-type outfit.  
"I hate this." Celeste said to Jack. "I really hate this. I never thought I'd come back..."  
"Don' worry, love, you'll get through it." Jack assured. "And unscathed. I promise."  
"You don't know my stepmother."  
"But I know you. You're better than she is. Jus' keep that in mind." Celeste smiled, though still strongly not wanting to go.  
Jack and Celeste stepped out onto the docks. Celeste got a hold of herself and decided she was above all this. She straightened her posture and confidently strode off the docks on Jack's arm. Jack was carrying Santara's head in Santara's old jacket like Celeste had done when she'd first gotten it.  
"Well, well," a girl's voice sneered, somewhere off to the right, and they turned to look at her, "if it isn't Celeste. Never thought I'd see you again." The girl speaking had long blond hair and was walking next to a blond man.  
"Alyssa." Celeste addressed. "Yes, and I never thought I'd be back. Don't worry, I really never wanted to see your face again, and I'm not back for more than a day."  
"Are you here to beg our family for money?" Alyssa asked.  
"No." Celeste replied simply. "I happen to have quite a lot of money. And I am not here to see the annoying faces of my... extended family." She said bitterly.  
"And who is this?" Alyssa asked, eyeing Jack. "Found someone, have you? Where did you pick him up?" she chuckled. "Well, he's just right for you – he looks like a mangy dog." She laughed.  
"It's really none of your business who he is, you witch." Celeste stated. "But I do suggest you get out of my sight because you disgust me. I have a loaded pistol here – I fear what I might do."  
Alyssa laughed. "And your appearance," she began, ignoring Celeste, "oh, you look just awful! What are you wearing?"  
"Come on, Jack, I may reach for my pistol at any moment." Celeste said. She and Jack began to walk off.  
"Come, come, Celeste," the blond man began, and she turned around, "you don't even say 'hello' to me?"  
"Victor, I really don't care for you either." Celeste told him.  
"Ah, pity, really." Victor said with sarcasm, "and you used to be such a nice girl. But you're not even a lady anymore. Just trash. Sad, truly."  
"'ey!" Jack objected. "You can't—"  
"Just let it go." Celeste said to him.  
"No, really, darling, which one of 'is limbs do you want?" Jack asked, grabbing the handle of his sword.  
"No, Jack, don't." Celeste sighed. "Don't worry about it."  
"Are you sure I can't 'urt 'im for you, love?" Jack asked. "You know, jus' one swipe an' 'e's a eunuch." Celeste laughed a little, especially at the look on Victor's face when Jack said it. "Come on..."  
"Well... alright." Celeste agreed, smiling.  
Victor's eyes widened. Jack unsheathed his sword and started towards Victor. Victor turned and ran off – Jack followed.  
"'ey!" Jack yelled. "Come back 'ere, you coward! Get back 'ere!" Alyssa chased after both of them, screaming. Celeste just laughed.  
"Jack! Come back!" Celeste yelled, laughing. "Come on!"  
Jack stopped and looked back at her. "Not even one limb?" he yelled back.  
"No! Come on, now!" she yelled.  
He gave up the hunt and came back to Celeste.  
"You ruin all me fun, darling." He said to her jokingly.  
"Sorry." She replied. "As amusing as that was, it's still not good to get in trouble with the law like that. Anyway, sticks and stones, right?"  
"Aye..." Jack said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"'ere." Jack started, after he was sure that Celeste's stepsiblings were gone. He set Santara's head on the ground, took off his jacket and set it on her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and freed her hair from under it. She smiled. She loved his jacket. Since the jacket came to Jack's knees on him, it came to Celeste's lower calves, and the sleeves were far too long; the shoulder seams came nearly to the middle of her upper arms.  
"What's this for?" she asked.  
"This is a genuine Captain Jack Sparrow jacket." He said. "It's lucky an' it'll make you fell important. Works for me."  
She laughed at his superstition. "Lucky? Is it?"  
"Yes, it is." He replied.  
She smiled. "Well, thank you. I think I'll need it. Especially since Alyssa is probably off to tell my stepmother that I'm here..." her smile faded.  
They walked through the city, and came at last upon a guard.  
"Ah, sir," Celeste addressed the guard, "where is the Governor? I must speak with him." The guard took them to a fancy building where the Governor apparently did most of his work. A few moments after the guard went to get the Governor, he returned with him.  
"Miss Wyndham, what a surprise. We were under the impression that you'd gone to England to join a nunnery." The Governor said.  
Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Er, no, I did not."  
"Oh, well, that is what... oh, well. Anyway, what is the problem?" the Governor asked.  
"There is no problem. Nay, a problem has been solved. Captain Bartholomeu Santara... he's been giving you trouble as of late, has he not?"  
"He has..." he replied confusedly.  
"Well, no longer." Celeste stated, taking the wrapped up head from Jack. "We've killed him." She held out the bundle to the Governor and he took it. "This is his head. You can see for yourself."  
"It's not possible..." the Governor said, unbelievingly.  
"Not probable." Jack added.  
"Hmm..." the Governor contemplated. "Captain Anderson!" he called. A moment later, a man wearing a brown wig and dressed in a military uniform walked in. "Captain Anderson, Miss Wyndham says she's killed Bartholomeu Santara. This is his head, she says. Can you confirm this?" he handed the bundle to Captain Anderson. He took it and unwrapped it.  
"Ugh! Oh, bloody—"Captain Anderson groaned at the sight of the head. "Yes, yes, that's him." He confirmed. "How on earth did you kill him?"  
"With difficulty." Celeste replied. "May I claim the bounty now, sir?"  
"Absolutely..." the Governor answered, amazed. "You're lucky to get it. One moment, please."  
"Of course." Celeste replied. The Governor reentered the room with two large brown sacks full of gold coins.  
'Yahoo!' Jack thought with a smile on his face.  
"Here you are, Miss Wyndham." The Governor said as he handed her both of the large bags. "And thank you very much for getting rid of that vicious pirate. It was quite brave of you."  
"Anytime, sir. I am always glad to help." Celeste replied.  
"And who are you, sir?" the Governor asked Jack.  
"Oh, er, I am, er... Jack O' Lantern. At your service, sir." Jack replied, bowing. Celeste almost laughed as she did when he first used that name before, back in Rosalia.  
"O' Lantern... What a strange name." the Governor contemplated. "Did you assist Miss Wyndham here in getting rid of Santara?"  
"I did." Jack replied.  
"Thank you as well, then." The Governor told him. "Now, perhaps you can both get rid of that Jack Sparrow. Have you ever seen him? For, alas, we have not, which makes it rather difficult to capture him. I mean, for all we know, you could be him." He said to Jack. He chuckled.  
Celeste laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She told him. "You know, I've seen him."  
"Have you?" the Governor asked hopefully.  
"Yes." Celeste replied. "Really ugly git. Filthy, and not in the least bit charming." She glanced up at Jack and half-smiled. "Just a bloody pirate. And I've also heard that he's a eunuch." Jack's brow furrowed and Celeste smiled. "Well, thank you, Governor, I'll be on my way. If I see any other pirate, I shall be sure to try and capture them."  
"Thank you very much, Miss Wyndham." The Governor said. "Good day."  
  
They walked along, down the path they came on, leading towards the city.  
"Really ugly git, you know." Celeste joked. "Filthy pirate. Not charming in the least." She smiled  
"I'm flattered, love." Jack said dully.  
"Well, with a description like that, they'll never guess it's you."  
"'specially the eunuch part. That's not me." Jack rushed.  
"None of it is and you know it." Celeste said.  
"Do I?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, Jack, you know I love you and that I think you're the best of the best of everything." She looked up at the dejected expression on Jack's face. "There are millions of good things about you. You're the best."  
Jack didn't reply for a moment.  
"I thought as much. I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled.  
She laughed and they continued walking back to the city.  
  
"Celeste!" a strict woman's voice called from behind them. They turned around and saw a thin woman with tightly pulled back blond hair.  
"Marie." Celeste almost growled.  
"Celeste, what are you doing here?" Marie asked. Celeste had been clutching Jack's arm, and she tightened her grip in frustration.  
"Claiming a bounty." Celeste said through gritted teeth. "Behold," she gestured to the bags Jack was carrying, "the bounty of Captain Bartholomeu Santara."  
"Uh, huh. Well, now that you've humiliated the family name, it's probably best that you leave."  
"Trust me, I take no joy in being here." Celeste replied through gritted teeth.  
"Good, because—"she looked at Jack and stopped. "Who is this?" she asked bitterly.  
"None of your concern." Celeste replied.  
Marie scoffed and spoke again. "Well, I want to tell you that we are very ashamed of you. How dare you just up and leave like that?"  
"It's easy when you're in the house." Celeste stated. "You—"she stopped herself, "never mind."  
"You always were a humiliation." Marie added coldly. Jack furrowed his brow at the way Celeste was being treated. "You always dragged the family name through the mud. Why can't you be more like Alyssa? You never were as smart or as pretty as she is. All you ever did was draw and practice fencing all day."  
"And look where that's got me." Celeste said sarcastically, knocking one of the bags with her knee.  
"You're an idiot, Celeste, you always will be." Marie said harshly.  
"Excuse me," Jack injected, "but could you pleas not speak to 'er that way? She really is better than you give 'er credit for."  
"I do not believe I have asked to speak to you." Marie said rudely.  
"An' I do not believe that it is very 'umane to speak to anyone the way you jus' spoke to 'er." Jack argued.  
"I do not care what a lowlife thinks about me." Marie dismissed. Celeste let go of Jack's arm and stepped closer to Marie.  
"What did you call him?" Celeste asked threateningly.  
"I called him a lowlife." Marie snobbishly responded. "He's below me."  
Suddenly, Celeste slapped Marie hard in the face.  
"You are below us, you disgusting, ugly, money-sucking snake!" Celeste screamed at her. "Now, get out of my sight!"  
"How d-"  
"Shut up!" Celeste yelled. "I'm tired of having to deal with you! That's why I left! I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing! But I'm a heck of a lot more than you'll ever be! So, get out of my life drop dead!" Jack raised his eyebrows at the way she was yelling; he didn't really think she could yell like that -- with so much hate.  
"Celeste!" a man's voice exclaimed from the left of them. Celeste turned.  
"F-father..." Celeste stuttered.  
"Why do you speak to her like that?" he demanded once more.  
"You should've heard what she said to us!" Celeste cried. "I don't have to take that!"  
"What has Marie ever done to you that wasn't for your own good?" her father asked. Jack's eyes widened at that statement.  
"Are you kiddin'?" Jack mumbled.  
"I can't believe you still won't see it..." Celeste said quietly and sadly. Jack's heart broke at the sight of her sadness.  
"She hit me, Henry!" Marie whined.  
"After what you said, you deserved it!" Celeste cried.  
"How dare you!?" her father yelled. He violently reached out to grab Celeste's arm, but Jack caught his wrist.  
"I don' think so, mate." Jack said calmly.  
"Who are you?" Celeste's father asked harshly.  
"A friend o' Celeste." Jack replied. "You don' treat 'er very well, do you?" Celeste shot Jack a panicked look, but he ignored it.  
"I've treated her the best way any father can." Her father retorted. "But she has failed to be anything more than a disappointment."  
"Looks like you got your priorities a little mixed up, mate." Jack said.  
"What do you mean?" her father asked angrily.  
"Seems like you value that woman over your own daughter's feelin's, aye?" Jack accused. "You know Celeste doesn' like 'er very much, but you don' care, do you?"  
"Whoever you are, you are out of line." Her father said.  
"I think it is you that is out o' line." Jack contradicted. "You need to find yourself a 'eart, mate. Celeste didn' lie about either one o' you." Celeste's father and Marie both scoffed. Celeste grabbed Jack's arm.  
"Come on." Celeste said to Jack and they turned around.  
"Don't turn you back on us, you wench!" Marie ordered. She and Jack looked back at her father and Marie.  
"An' you think that's for 'er own good?" Jack asked Celeste's father.  
"Well," he hesitated, "she has to learn that she can't have everything her way."  
"Oh, I'll make it her way--"he pulled out his sword.  
"Jack stop it!" Celeste cried. "Don't! We don't want any trouble!" She put her hands on Jack's arm that was grasping the sword and lowered it. "Please, stop." She looked sadly at him.  
She shot a contemptuous look at her father and Marie. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to leave home. You don't even care that you're making your own daughter suffer... Don't you know that she doesn't even love you, anymore?" His expression faltered. She scowled and stormed off.  
"At least she knows someone cares about 'er." Jack said to them in anger and went to Celeste.  
  
They stormed back to the Pearl and into the dining room. Jack set down the two bags of gold and closed the door.  
"Oh, darling, 'owever could those people treat you like that?" Jack asked incredulously.  
"I told you what they were like." Celeste said. She paused for a moment. "It's not easy hearing your own father call you a disappointment... And he used to be such a good person..." Tears formed in eyes. "No matter how much you get used to the yelling... it still hurts..." she sniffled. Jack's brow furrowed, still not being able to comprehend why anyone would treat her the way they did. He went over to her and put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest.  
"Don' think about it, love." He told her. "You don' 'ave to deal with them anymore... I can't believe they'd talk to you like that... I'm sorry... When you told me about them... I didn' think they'd be that bad..." She continued crying.  
"I thought I'd gotten used to it..." Celeste sniffled. "Just when you think it won't hurt anymore..."  
"Don' think about it, darling. Really. They're gone now." He comforted. "And, darling, you're not a disappointment." He assured. "You're perfect."  
"I'm far from perfect, Jack." Celeste said.  
"Well, you're my perfect." He let go of her and pulled out a chair from the table for her. She sat down while he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. They looked at each other and got lost in one another's eyes for a moment.  
"You are so beautiful." Jack sighed. Celeste sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Contrary to popular belief." She said, looking away from him.  
"Oh, don' listen to 'er." Jack told her. "Who do you believe, 'er or me?"  
She looked up with at him with red, watery eyes and smiled feebly.  
"I thought so." He said. "No more pain. Not if I can 'elp it."  
"You can't stop things like that, Jack." Celeste added.  
"If I can 'elp it, I can." He replied.  
"I'm glad somebody cared." Celeste smiled. Jack smiled and kissed her.  
"Let's get out o' 'ere."  
  
After Celeste had made sure that all the signs of crying were gone from her eyes, she and Jack went up on deck.  
"Will! Elizabeth!" Celeste called to them. They came over.  
"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Terribly." Celeste replied. "But, as I said, as long as Jack is here, everything's fine." She smiled. "But I did get to slap my stepmother in the face. My goodness, how long have I been waiting to do that?"  
"She deserved it, too, that bloody witch." Jack added.  
"Oh, Celeste, may I speak to you for a moment?" Will asked.  
"Erm, sure." Celeste replied. Will patted Elizabeth's shoulder as if okaying a plan. Celeste and Will went over to the side of the ship.  
"What is it, Will?" Celeste asked.  
"Just wanted to catch up a little." Will told her. "It's been so long."  
"Yes, it has." Celeste agreed. "Well, what do you want to know?"  
"How did you meet Jack?" Will asked. Celeste raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm sorry. I know that is rather personal."  
"No, it's alright." Celeste said. "Well, one day..." and she told him the story about how she met Jack. "...and then I figured it'd be best to go to Port Royal to claim the bounty. And then we met you and now we're here."  
"Wow. That's very fascinating." Will said. "But... how exactly did you get... involved with him? I know that's personal as well, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, it's fine, Will." Celeste assured. "Well, truth be told... I have no idea. He just charmed his way into my heart, I suppose. Yes, he's a scoundrel, sure, but... I don't know... I love him... He's always there for me. He protects me, you know?"  
"Yes, I suppose, it's just--"  
"Why?" Celeste asked. "Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know." Will replied. "I just wondered. You two are completely different and I just... I just thought it was interesting. You're prim and proper and... have your morals straight, and he's..." Will looked over at Jack who was gazing, concentrated, at his broken compass, "...well, he's Jack."  
Celeste laughed. "Yes. Unlikely, I know. But... he's just... something I've never had before. He's just... mine."  
Will smiled. "He's a good man." He said.  
"Yes, he is." Celeste answered dreamily.  
They went up to the helm where Jack and Elizabeth were standing.  
"You don' 'ave to worry, love," Jack said to Celeste when she approached, "we're leavin' this wretched place an' its wretched people as soon as I can manage it for you."  
"Good." Celeste sighed, leaning up against Jack's shoulder. "Because I am weary of it all."  
"Come on, you salty sea-cockroaches!" Jack yelled at the crew. "We want out o' 'ere!"  
"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs called back to him.  
Shortly after, they began to pull out of the Ruby Falls Harbor and they sailed off toward the island on the map.  
  
Hooray! Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! "I'll be back!" Leave nice reviews for me! 


	3. Chapter 3: Spike Isle

Huzzah! A new chapter! Finally! This one is quite long, but bear with me! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Spike Isle  
  
So, what's this island called?" Celeste asked Jack as they, Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina all climbed into three different lifeboats to row over to the island about two days later.  
Audra and Angelina, still a little tired out from their last adventure, had been doing rather run-of-the-mill work like cleaning on deck or cooking down in the galley.  
"I think it's called Spike Isle." Jack replied as he and the others began rowing to the island.  
"What a stupid name. Why is it called that?" Celeste asked.  
"I don' know." Jack replied. "It's always been called that."  
A little while later, they pulled the lifeboats ashore and looked around. The island was very green and there were tall palm trees everywhere.  
"So, where exactly should we go, Jack?" Will asked.  
"Well, I think if we walk straight this way..." Jack explained, examining the map, "we should find a mountain or somethin'... an' then there should be a cave, an' the treasure is s'posed to be there." He folded up the map and slipped it into his jacket pocket.  
They trekked through the island's tall trees for a while when they finally came to a clearing. They continued walking and came to a cave in the mountain.  
"Is this it?" Audra asked.  
"Aye, it is." Jack smiled his gold toothed smile.  
"So... wha' kind o' treasure is s'posed to be 'ere, anyway?" Angelina asked. Jack smiled wide.  
"Gold... jewels... bloody -- come on!" Jack yelled exitedly. He grabbed Celeste's hand and they all ran excitedly into the cave. They ran through the mysteriously torch-lit cave tunnel.  
"How are these torches lit?" Celeste asked curiously. "I mean, if no one's here..."  
"Who cares? Come on!" Jack exclaimed, still pulling her along, the others following.  
"But what if there's someone else here?" Celeste asked nervously.  
"Ah, quit worryin', love." Jack said. "Besides, no one is 'ere. We got the only map."  
Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel where they found a large cave. The torch fire was somehow different than the fire in the tunnel.  
"Jack..." Celeste began nervously, clutching onto his arm, "why is the fire blue...?" As they all looked around, they realized that the fire ignited on the torches on the walls was, indeed, blue.  
"Don't know, darling, but... look..." There were six stone chests resting in a half-circle on the opposite side of the room -- three on either side of a large pedestal. On the pedestal rested one large blue gem at the right end of it and three indentions to its left where it seemed other gems should've rested.  
"Bloody—"Jack dashed over to the pedestal and picked up the gem. "Uh, oh..." The cave started rumbling. "Not good."  
  
They all stood frozen in their spots as the cave rumbled.  
"Who is come?" a deep voice boomed. Their eyes widened but they dared not look around. "Who has disturbed me?"  
"This isn't funny, Jack..." Celeste said uneasily. Jack spun around half irritated, half wary.  
"Does it look like I'm doin' it, darling?" he asked stiffly and then spun back around to face the pedestal.  
Suddenly, a large blue figure came flying out of the pedestal. It startled Jack so much that he fell over backwards.  
"Ouch." He said obviously. He still clutched the gem to his stomach, so he hadn't stuck his arms out to break his fall. The large blue figure took shape: the shape of a man.  
"Who are you?" the figure demanded in a deep, booming voice.  
"Er-er... I'm, er, we're, er—"Jack stuttered.  
"Come on, spit it out!" the figure commanded. "We haven't got all eternity! Well, I do, for I am a ghost, but you do not!"  
"I – we—"  
"Come on, puny, little man!" the ghost boomed.  
"J-Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack stuttered. The ghost paused.  
"Jack Sparrow?" the ghost asked, his voice now sounding much like a friendly neighbor." Little Jack? It's me! Fred Spike!"  
"Fred – Fred Spike...?" Jack contemplated. His eyes lit up. "Ol' Fredrick Spike?" he got to his feet. "I 'aven' seen you since I were a young whelp! 'ow you been?"  
"Oh, you know, dead." Spike replied casually. "Rather bored, but... I digress."  
"Well, what are you doin' bein' a ghost an' all? What 'appened?" Jack asked.  
""Well, I'll tell you –"he glanced over at Celeste, Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina. "Who are all these people?"  
"Ah," Jack motioned for them to come over, "me friends. Part o' me crew." He motioned to them again. They inched forward slowly and nervously across the floor. Jack stuck out his hand to Celeste as she slowly approached, she grabbed it. He pulled her over.  
"This is Celeste Wyndham." Jack said.  
"H-hi." Celeste squeaked nervously. The others slowly came over. "Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Audra Giles, and Angelina Price."  
"Why have you all come?" Spike asked. "Surely not just to visit me?"  
"No, actually, we were 'opin' to, er, get some o' this treasure 'ere." Jack explained.  
"Well, now, I'll let you have all of it if you leave here alive." Spike told them.  
"What?" Jack asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, since you're the first ones here since my crew and I, and you picked up that gem, I'll have to take your soul." Spike told him matter-of- factly.  
"Well, 'ere, I don' want this! You can 'ave it!" Jack exclaimed and hurried over to the pedestal and returned the gem to its original resting place. He dashed back over to Celeste.  
"I don't think so." Spike said. "Well, just to make things fair, try to leave either. You won't like what happens.  
"Well, thirty years ago, my crew and I landed on this island. We started to plunder the treasure when natives attacked us. They captured me since I was the captain, and my crew ran away. But not before they'd taken the other three gems. The natives took my soul out of my body and made it so I can't return to my body until all the four gems are returned to the pedestal."  
"Wow." Jack said. "Well, that's a lot of bloody rotten luck."  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Spike replied. "Now, if you want your soul, Jack, you're going to have to get the other three gems for me and break my curse. You, yourself, have a curse on you now, thanks to me. Supernatural powers are helpful. Oh, and if you don't get me those other three gems in ten days, I'm going to take your soul. What do you say to that?"  
"I'd say it's a pretty lousy deal." Jack replied.  
"Come on, Jack, you don't expect me to stay here for all eternity, do you?" Spike asked. "It's boring. I want to go out and be a pirate again."  
"What if I jus' left an' didn' get your ruddy gems?" Jack asked.  
"Still thick, are we?" Spike asked. "A little dim? I told you, I just put a curse on you. I can take your soul from you no matter where on earth you are."  
"How do we know you're not lying?" Will asked boldly.  
"Well," Spike started in a matter-of-fact tone, "you could just wait for the... side-effect to kick in. They're not too pretty. As long as you're off this island, Jack, the side-effects will effect you from time to time. Set foot on this island again, and you're fine."  
  
"Side-effects?" Celeste asked warily.  
"Got any scars, Jack?" Spike asked. "From previous battles, previous adventures, scuffles, anything?"  
"Aye..." Jack replied, wondering why the heck he'd ask something like that.  
"Well," Spike said frankly, "they'll bleed periodically. Pretty gross." Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, Spike spoke again. "Yep, that's right, bleed. Not for too long, but enough to be unpleasant."  
"H-how are we supposed to find the gems?" Celeste asked.  
"Yes, how do we know they aren't all lost to the locker of Davy Jones?" Audra asked.  
"Davy Jones's locker, Audra, not the locker of Davy Jones." Celeste corrected, annoyed.  
"They aren't." Spike answered abruptly. "One of them is on this island, actually. I know only where two are. One here and one in Ruby Falls."  
"Are you kidding me?!" Celeste cried. "No! No fair! No way is it there! Tell me you're joking."  
"Er, no, there is one there." Spike replied, a little confused.  
"Nooo!" Celeste cried and went off in a frenzy of grumbling.  
"Go and get the gem that resides on this island." Spike told them. "I am confined to this cave and even if I wasn't, I am non-corporeal and all, so I wouldn't have much luck in bringing it back here."  
"You can take people's souls, but you can't even pick up a rock?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, bittersweet, is it not?" Spike replied. "But go, now. There is a cave on the north side of the island. Return here the Gems of Roslynn." With that, Spike disappeared into the pedestal.  
"Why're they called th' Gems of Roslynn?" Angelina asked.  
"We don't know!" Celeste replied irritably.  
"Well, this is... inconvenient." Jack said.  
"Clearly." Celeste concurred. "Well, if we must do this, then... we could just go now... We're all armed and everything."  
So, it was decided that they would just would just go ahead and go to the cave. How hard could it be to get one gem?  
  
After following the side of the small mountain, they came to another cave on the north side. As they entered, they beheld the high, stone, torch-lit walls.  
"Well... do we just... go in?" Celeste asked.  
"It could be dangerous." Jack stated. "Angelina, Audra, you should wait 'ere, savvy?"  
"Oh, I want to go!" Audra whined.  
"No, Audra, Jack's right. It could be dangerous. We know exactly how to defend ourselves." Celeste said. "Elizabeth, you should wait here too."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth protested. "You think I can't defend myself?"  
"Do you even have a sword?" Celeste asked. There was a pause.  
"Well, no, but... can't I use one of yours?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Sorry, but no." Celeste replied. "I can't fight with just one. It throws me completely off balance."  
"Oh..." Elizabeth sighed.  
"I agree with Celeste." Will added. "Only, I don't think you should go either." he said to Celeste.  
Celeste laughed. "Will... Will, Will, Will... It's been a while, I know, so I'll just politely inform you this time." she told him. "I killed Bartholomeu Santara. I've beaten J--" she glanced at Jack who threw her a 'shut up' look, "well, never mind. Anyway, the point is... is that I can fight. I could even beat you, Will." his brow furrowed. "I beat Norrington for Heaven's sakes."  
"But--"  
"I'm going." Celeste stated. She started off into the cave.  
"She's stubborn." Will said to Jack.  
"You've no idea." Jack said, and followed Celeste. Will looked confused, but followed without question.  
Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina went back to the ship and would wait for them to get back.  
"See? This isn't so dangerous." Celeste told Will after they'd walked for a few minutes into the cave. "Everything's going to be fine."  
"I don' like this..." Jack muttered.  
"Oh, come on, Jack, what could possibly hap--"  
Celeste was cut off by a rumbling noise which had been triggered by a tile she'd stepped on on the cave floor. "Erm..." the rumbling got louder.  
Suddenly, six arrows shot out from each wall at them, but didn't hit them. Jack and Will yelled and Celeste screamed.  
"Run!" Jack cried. They took off down the corridor. Torches flew off the walls at them; Celeste quickly pulled out her swords and repelled one. Stones fell from the ceiling and one hit Jack in the head.  
"Ouch!" he cried. "Thank goodness for me 'at!" he mumbled patting the hat on his head. They continued running. They all hopped from side to side and weaved their way through, avoiding rocks and torches.  
"Ahh!" Celeste screamed as she tripped on a protruding tile and fell flat on her face. Suddenly, a fairly large stone fell from the ceiling, headed straight for her back. Jack threw himself over her and took the hit for her. He yelled in pain.  
"Jack!!!" Celeste screamed, sprawled out on her stomach. Will dashed over and helped up Jack and Celeste.  
Suddenly, the rumbling ceased. They dared not speak, dared not breath for fear of causing something else to happen. Suddenly, the rumbling commenced once more.  
"Oh--" Jack started, but was cut off by falling rocks behind them. The tunnel's exit had caved in.  
  
Ten feet behind them, they saw a pile of rocks stacked up to the ceiling. They were trapped. The two torches that were left with them flickered. Unfortunately, ten feet in front of them was a solid wall.  
"What?!" Celeste cried, running to the wall. "Where's the gem?!" she got to her knees and looked on the ground, pushing dirt and stones to the side carelessly. They scrambled around, looking for the gem, but to no avail.  
After a few hours of futile gem-searching and rock-moving, they decided to rest. Jack sat down and leaned up against the wall.  
Celeste yawned. "What time is it?"  
"Mus' be nigh nine o' clock." Jack replied. "Migh' as well get some rest."  
"Oh, don't tell me I have to sleep in this dank old cave on the dirty floor." Celeste whined.  
"You 'ave to sleep in this dank ol' cave on the dirty floor." Jack said.  
"Ohh, I asked you not to tell me that!" she pouted. She sat on the floor a few feet from Jack. Will sat down and leaned up against the opposite wall. Jack took off his jacket and draped it like a blanket over himself. He pushed his hat down over his eyes. He glanced over at Celeste from under his hat and saw that she was rubbing her arms (the cave, after all, was a little drafty).  
"Cold, love?" he asked.  
"A little." she replied.  
"Well, come 'ere, share me jacket." he offered. "You can sleep over 'ere. The rocks are a little more comfortable 'ere."  
"That would be terribly improper, Mr. Sparrow." Celeste replied and looked away from him. She shivered and looked back at him. "A gentleman would lend the lady his jacket, you know."  
"An' freeze to death meself?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, it's not that cold." Celeste said.  
"Can't stand the cold." Jack told her. "Come 'ere, I won' bite you."  
"Questionable." Celeste mumbled. "But... I am kind of cold... Fine." she got up and rigidly sat down next to Jack.  
"Come 'ere, darling," he said, pulling her closer and draping the jacket over both of them, "there's no one 'ere to judge us 'cep Will 'ere an 'e won' tell anyone." Will raised a judgmental eyebrow and then closed his eyes. Jack put his arm around Celeste. "Goodness sakes, love, don' be such a stick."  
"A what?" she asked. "I am a proper lady. I'm sorry if I happen to be a decent person."  
"Jus' sayin' you need to loosen up a bit." Jack said.  
"Well, I refuse to compromise my values, sir, you moralless scoundrel."  
"Stick." Jack accused.  
"Dog." Celeste insulted  
"Snob."  
"Scum."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." Will raised an eyebrow. "Night, Jack, night, Will." She bid them.  
"Night." they replied. She snuggled up to Jack and they all drifted off to sleep.  
  
Celeste woke up early the next morning. Jack and Will were still asleep. Celeste looked up at Jack and smiled. Asleep, he looked almost innocent. Only unconscious, huh?  
She slipped out from under the jacket and got up and stretched. She idly walked over to the dead-end wall and looked at it. She noticed that there were three right-hand shaped indentions in it. She ran her fingers along the wall near the indentions and felt something: carvings. She went over to another wall, grabbed a torch, and returned to the dead-end wall.  
'Well, what could this mean?' Celeste thought. Under the indentions was carved: Tres pueden abrir la puerta.  
She put down the torch and went over to Jack. She sat on her knees next to him.  
"Jack, wake up." she said as she shook him.  
"Oh, not now, darling..." he mumbled. "I'm tired... not in the mood..." She pouted, insulted. "Maybe later..."  
SLAP! Celeste slapped him across the face.  
"Ah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jack cried.  
"Good." Celeste stated.  
SLAP! She slapped him again.  
"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.  
"For that terribly inappropriate remark you just made." Celeste pouted.  
He smiled. "Sorry, love, I was 'alf asleep."  
"I don't even want to know." Celeste said. "Anyway, come and look at this."  
"At what?" Will asked behind Celeste.  
"Ah!" she cried, startled, and spun around. "Oh, Will, it's you..." she said breathlessly. "Don't do that!"  
"Sorry." he apologized.  
"Anyway, look at this." Celeste said, walking over to the dead-end wall. "What do you suppose this means?" They all surveyed the wall.  
"I don't speak much Spanish..." Will said.  
"Oh, wait! I got it!" Celeste exclaimed. "Tres means three!"  
  
"Well, most of us know that one, darling." Jack said. "But, nevertheless, that was a nice little contribution." he said in a babying voice, and patted her on the back.  
"Well, that's all I know." Celeste pouted. "How was I supposed to know that I should've paid attention in those Spanish lessons?"  
"Well, allow me." Jack said. "Tres pueden abrir la puerta. Three are able to open the door."  
"Well, what's that mean?" Celeste asked.  
"Well, there's three hand-shaped indentions here..." Will contemplated. "So, maybe we--"  
"Of course!" Celeste exclaimed. She put her hand into one of the indentions. "And you two do the same. Ha, and you didn't want me to come, Will. Thank goodness I did."  
"Hm." Will mumbled as he and Jack placed their hands in the indentions.  
"What kind of a coincidence is it that there's three of us?" Celeste added. "Strange."  
There was a rumbling sound. They all stepped back and the wall started to rise to the ceiling.  
"See, now everything's going to be fine." Celeste said. "There's nothing to be--" Suddenly, they heard growling. "Ohh, my..." They were now in another narrow tunnel as before. All around, skeletons of natives and pirates that raided the island on horses years ago lied scattered on the ground.  
Just then, two coal black panthers prowled out of the depths of the cave towards them. One of them leapt at Jack, but he jumped out of the way. The other leapt at Will; he tried to dodge, but was too slow. It swiped at him, making three long, diagonal scratches across his chest.  
"Will!" Celeste cried. "Jack, shoot it!" Jack pulled out his pistol just as the panther was about to strike (and Celeste was dodging the other), and shot it in the chest. It yelped and fell with a thud. Will backed up against a wall, clutching his chest and slumped onto the ground.  
"Uh, oh..." Jack mumbled. "No more shots..."  
"Oh, no..." Celeste trailed off. "Oh!" She remembered something: she had her pistol with her. She pulled it out and aimed at the panther, but she wasn't quick enough. The panther swiped its claws at her and scratched her hand, causing her pistol to fly from her and her to cry out in pain. "Uh, oh." The panther leapt at her, but she dodged it. She looked around for a weapon: something, anything.  
Suddenly, she spotted the skeleton of a pirate near the skeleton of a horse; the pirate was clutching a whip. She dashed over and picked it up.  
"Jack!" she yelled. "Get my gun! Get my gun and shoot it!"  
  
"Aye, but I can't exactly do that righ' now, darling." Jack replied urgently. The panther was standing over the pistol  
Celeste strafed to the opposite side of the cave and cracked the whip at the panther. It snarled and stalked towards her. It leapt and she hopped out of the way. She once again snapped the whip in the panther's face and it growled. It leapt at her again and she hopped out of the way -- only, her foot got caught on a rock and she fell over backwards. She yelled. She quickly snapped the whip in the panther's face once more. Just as it was about to pounce on her--  
BANG! Jack shot it in the back. It yelped and fell. She caught her breath and released the whip. She breathed heavily, lying on the ground.  
"...OW!" she clapped a hand over her back which was now bleeding. "Goodness sakes, escape a fight with a panther only to lose a fight with a rock!" She got up with effort and went to Will.  
"Oh, gosh!" Celeste exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she sat on her knees in front of him.  
"Yes... yes, I'm -- ouch!"  
"Oh, goodness." she sighed, sounding panicked. "Here, sit up." she helped him do so. Jack came over and sat down next to her. "Oh, this looks awful!" she unbuttoned his shirt and examined the wounds. "Luckily it only scratched you."  
"Yeah." Will agreed half sarcastically as he winced in pain, looking down at the blood leaking out of his wounds.  
"Well, I mean, it could've been a lot worse." Celeste said. "I'm going to have to rip your shirt, okay?"  
"Yes, sure." Will winced as more blood leaked from the cuts in his chest. She ripped off a long piece of his shirt and wadded it up.  
"Oh, my..." Celeste mumbled, mopping up the blood from the wounds. She placed her hand on his chest and, with her fingers and thumb, attempted to push the wounds a little more closed while mopping up blood with the other hand. "Oh, my... Ew..." She straightened out the cloth and pressed it to the wound. He winced. She used her other hand to wipe the blood from his stomach.  
Jack's brow furrowed. "Watch what you're rubbin' there, darling." he told her.  
"Oh, Jack, grow up." she ordered. She looked at Will. "Okay, hold this here. It's the best we can do until we get back to the Pearl. Jack, help him up." He obeyed. Will placed a hand on Jack's shoulder to aid him in walking.  
They made their way down the tunnel for a few minutes and it had begun to loop around, so apparently, it was in a U-shape. They encountered nothing-- no traps, no ghosts, no blood-thirsty animals -- nothing.  
Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel where there was at least ten pirate skeletons.  
"Oh, gross!" Celeste groaned at the sight of them. "Hey..." She went over to a skeleton, and clutched in its arms was none other than--  
"The gem!" Celeste cried. She grabbed it and looked around. "Hey, another hand... thingy." She made her way to the dead-end wall which they were now at. "This has to be the way out." Jack and Will proceeded to the wall as well. They all put their hands into the indentions and, once again, rumbling sounded. The wall rose into the ceiling and revealed glorious daylight!  
  
"Oh, yes!" Celeste cried, still clutching the gem in her hand. "Holy sunlight! Oh, fresh air! I will never take you for granted ever again!"  
"Finished talkin' to nature, darling?" Jack asked. She curled her lip at him, irritated.  
They'd made a complete loop and could see the Pearl from where they were.  
After what felt like a very long walk, they finally arrived back at the Pearl. As they boarded, they were greeted by the worried crew.  
They tended to Will's wounds and Celeste was heading off to the cargo hold to tend to her own.  
"I'll 'elp you out, love." Jack offered.  
"Er, alright." she agreed. Darn hand wounds that you can't bandage on your own!  
They went down to the cargo hold and Jack bandaged the cuts on her hands that had been inflicted by the panther and from attempting to break her fall numerous times.  
"Now your back." Jack said.  
"Oh... well... that wouldn't be very proper." Celeste hesitated. "Go get Audra or something."  
"Oh, for 'eaven's -- come off it, you can't keep a wound like that exposed for too long." Jack told her.  
"It's not proper for a gentleman--"  
"Oh, darling, who cares?" Jack dismissed. He poured some water into a bowl and took a cloth from a nearby crate. He dabbed the cloth in the water.  
Celeste reluctantly turned around, and Jack lifted up the back of her shirt to reveal a long, fairly deep cut on her lower back.  
"'ere, 'old this." he said. She reached up and held onto the hem of her shirt which was now resting on her shoulders. He began to clean her wound.  
"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!"  
"Sorry, darling." Jack apologized. He set down the cloth and bowl and pulled some bandages from a crate. He then returned to Celeste and began to bandage her wounds. She blushed at the improper situation she believed she was in. Jack continued bandaging and put his arms around her. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek. For a moment, she rested her head back on his shoulder, but then realized how improper this really was. He kissed her cheek again.  
"Jack, cut it out." Celeste told him. "This situation isn't very proper in the first place, so stop it."  
"Sorry." he said. "Couldn' resist, love." He backed up a little and finished bandaging. He tied off the bandage.  
"Good as new." Jack told her. "Well, nearly."  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, now that we have this next gem, we only need two more, right?" Celeste asked, later on deck that afternoon.  
"S'pose so, love." Jack replied.  
"Okay, then..." Celeste sighed wearily. "To Ruby Falls."  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed that! I know I did! Anyway, please leave me a nice review! Yahooie! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow, Worries, and Problem...

Yes! Another chapter is up! Wahooie! Wahooie! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is a bit depressing, but I digress! Read on, loyal awesome fans!  
  
Chapter 4: Sorrow, Worries, and Problems  
  
I'm so sorry, Celeste." Audra told her.  
"There was nothin' you coulda done." Angelina said. "Quit blamin' yourself."  
"But.. I could've! I could've saved him!" Celeste cried, tears streaming down her face. They were on the deck of the Black Pearl. The cold night air rushed about them. "It's my fault!"  
"Oh, it is not!" Audra comforted.  
"It is!" Celeste cried. She made her way to the end of the ship and they followed. Her eyes looked empty -- drained and unfocused as though she were looking at something that didn't really exist. She slumped down on deck. "I won't accept this. This isn't how it's supposed to end..." she took out one of her swords.  
"Celeste, don't!" Audra cried, running towards her.  
"Don' do it, mate!" Angelina yelled, running towards her as well.  
"I have no choice..." Celeste sighed. "And don't you two come any closer!" They froze. She raised her sword to her wrist. "I'm coming, Jack." she said, and sliced her wrist open. Blood spilled over her arms and legs. And for a fleeting moment, she saw Jack's lifeless body sprawled out on the ground, blood leaking from his eyes.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Celeste screamed at the top of her lungs. She thrashed around under her warm blanket. "AHHHHH!!!!" she continued screaming.  
She went limp, realizing she was alive. She sat bolt upright and felt her wrist. Nothing. She was alright. It was only a dream. Her heart beat quickly and her eyes were watering. She folded her arms around her knees. Deeply disturbed by the dream, she started sobbing into them.  
Suddenly, Jack burst in.  
"What is it? Wha's wrong?!" he exclaimed, looking around. Apparently, he had just hopped out of bed because he was clad in less than his usual many layers of clothing; he didn't have his boots on, nor his shirt. "Are you alrigh', love?" he hurried to her. She threw her arms around his neck and continued sobbing. "What is it?"  
"I'm -- not -- going to let you -- die, Jack!" she whimpered, sobbing.  
"Die?" he asked gently, confused, and putting one arm around her and patting the back of her head with the other hand. "Who said I was goin' to die?"  
"In-in my dream, you --" she choked on her words and continued sobbing.  
"Ah, it's jus' a nightmare, love, it's not real." he comforted. "Now, jus' don' think about it anymore. I'm not goin' anywhere, I'm righ' 'ere. You couldn' get rid o' me even if you wanted to. You've got me 'eart an' I can't very well go anywhere without that, now, can I?" He felt her smile and her crying faded.  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." Celeste dismissed. "Go back to bed. Don't worry about me."  
"You'll be alrigh', then?" Jack asked. "I can stay 'till you fall asleep if you want."  
"No. No, I'll be fine." she assured. "Go back to bed. I'm sorry I-- "  
"'s alrigh'. No trouble at all, my love." he said. He kissed her head and made his way to the door. He turned to look at her. "Now, don' yell at me tomorrow for comin' into a lady's room." he joked. "I thought you were dyin' or somethin'."  
"No. No, I won't." Celeste replied distantly as she lied down in her bed.  
"I'm only jokin', love." Jack said.  
"Uh, huh..." she trailed off, and turned over onto her side, away from him.  
Suddenly, Jack gasped. Celeste turned over to see what he'd gasped at and she gasped as well. The two scars on his chest were leaking blood.  
"Oh!" Celeste cried. "Stay here! Sit down, I'll go get something -- bandages or something!" She dashed out and ran down to the cargo hold. She tore through boxes and crates and finally found what she was looking for. She ran back upstairs to Jack, carrying bandages.  
"Okay, here, er, we'll just -- patch that up, I suppose..." she hesitated. She wrapped the bandage around his chest with a panicked look on her face. "Okay -- okay..." she stuttered breathlessly. "You should be fine... How-how long were these... 'effects' supposed to last?"  
"I don' know." Jack replied as she finished bandaging. "Spike didn' say."  
"I hope not long..." she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Oh, darling, wha's wrong?" he asked.  
"I-I just--"  
"Not thinkin' 'bout that nightmare again, are you?" he asked. "I'm not goin' to die. Not now, anyway. We all got to go someday, but..." tears rolled down her cheeks as he spoke. "Celeste, darling, don' cry." he told her, taking her hand. "I won' leave you for anythin'."  
"I-I suppose not."  
"I promise you, love." he said, tilting her chin so that she looked straight into his deep, brown eyes. "Does this look like a face that would lie?"  
"Yes." she replied, smiling.  
"Well, you're right." he said jokingly. "But I'm not lyin' now, savvy? Really, 'ave I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that truthfully?" they laughed. "But, no. No, I trust you." He rested his head on her chest and she put her arms around him. "You're the only one I trust."  
"The only one?" he asked. "Surely you must trust others than me."  
"Not really." she replied. "I know people only too well. They so easily betray you... But you won't. You're right. I trust you."  
"Alrigh'. Then trust that I won' leave. An' don' cry anymore. Not over me, anyway." Jack told her. "I told you I don' want me girl cryin' over me." As usual, Jack's voice was somewhat rough sounding, like his vocal chords were worn out from giving loud orders all day everyday. Yet, his voice was somewhat softened when he spoke to her, especially in a quieter tone. It was not the volume that softened his voice, but the emotion behind his words; this also made it clear that he meant what he said. He stood up.  
She sighed and hugged him, never wanting to move or leave his embrace ever again. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing she'd never have to move from where she was. Her heart wrenched at the thought of being anywhere else.  
She sighed. "Do you know how much it means, Jack?"  
"'ow much what means, darling?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
"I've just... never really been loved, I mean, really loved by anyone before. My family's love ran out swiftly, not that I care..." she sighed. "And, well... it just feels nice to know that someone cares. It's comforting to know that someone's there... That someone would miss me if something happened... Knowing that there's one person in the world that won't laugh when I trip... they'll help me up." She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat for a moment. "I guess we are a really unlikely pair, you and I."  
"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.  
"It's obvious." she stated. "You're a pirate," ('nuff said), "and I'm a..."  
"Good little girl?" he suggested.  
"I suppose." she agreed. "But I just think it's so strange that of all the sailors on all the boats in all the ports... I would fall for you. I mean, I'm from a rich and proper family -- and you know how they are... And then you. Why you fell for me is a mystery." Jack laughed quietly. "I don't know what you liked about me, but--"  
"Everything." Jack said. "Just... everything. You captivate me, love." He kissed her.  
Suddenly, Will burst into the room, shortly followed by Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina.  
"Oh!" Celeste cried, flinging herself away from Jack and nearly falling over backwards. She turned the reddest red you could imagine. And then she realized that she (obviously) was in her nightclothes which consisted of a long, red, low-cut gown. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered herself as best she could by holding her arms up to her chest.  
"Er, yes, everything's fine now!" Celeste rushed, embarrassed.  
"Apparently." Angelina said sarcastically; the others bottled their laughter. Celeste shot Angelina a look that could've made a palm tree wilt.  
"What happened?" Will asked. And, as though it had just dawned on them, they all got very shocked looks on their faces.  
"Oh, no, no, no!" Celeste cried. "Nothing like that! I-I just -- had had a nightmare... By the way... what took you all so long to get here? I screamed quite a few minutes ago."  
"Well, I ran to see if it was Elizabeth," Will explained, "and when I found out that it wasn't, I went to get dressed. I didn't want to go gallivanting around the ship not fully dressed."  
"Oh, thanks for your concern, Mr. Turner." Celeste muttered sarcastically, folding her arms across her stomach, then quickly snapping them back up, remembering her attire.  
"Well," Audra began, "Elizabeth came and told us to get dressed, and she ran off to do the same..."  
"Well, I'm fine, we're fine, everyone's fine!" Celeste rushed. "Thanks for your concern, but if you please..." she gestured for them to leave.  
"Oh, Jack," Audra gasped, spotting the bandages, "what happened?"  
"Oh, er, those 'side-effects' Spike spoke of -- they seem to be kickin' in..." Jack said. "But I'm alrigh'."  
"Yes, we're all fine here. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me return to... er..." she expected them to pipe up and say, 'okay, okay,' but they did not; they seemed to be wanting to know what it was she was going to return to, "to... to... to what I was doing..." They turned to leave, but Elizabeth stayed.  
"Don't you think it proper that Jack lease as well?" Elizabeth added staunchly. "he is in a lady's room and all."  
"Yes, he can leave when he's finished." Celeste replied quickly.  
"Finished with what?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.  
"When I'm finished with him!" Celeste snapped, irritated. Elizabeth caught the implication and her lip curled disapprovingly.  
"How indecent." Elizabeth muttered on the way out. Everyone else had gone.  
Celeste went back to Jack and put her arms around his neck.  
"You scare me a little sometimes, darling." Jack told her jokingly. She laughed and kissed him.  
"Well, you'd better get back to bed." she told him.  
"Any chance o' you comin' with me?" he asked, smirking. She let go of him, pouting, and slapped him hard in the face.  
"How dare you?" she turned her back.  
"Aye, I didn' think so..." he said, disappointed.  
She got back into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He turned to leave and she noticed something.  
"Jack!" she gasped. He turned back to her. She jumped out of bed, grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around. "Your back! Oh, Jack, what happened?" There was one long scar across his right shoulder and at least five others on his upper back.  
Jack sighed. "Adventures, fights, I'm a pirate, remember?"  
"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him, resting her head on his back. "I'm so sorry!"  
"Why?" he asked bitterly. "Why does it bother you? Is it jus' too ugly to look at? Can you jus' not stand a flaw on your man?"  
Her brow furrowed. "No. Not at all, Jack." she said sincerely, sounding hurt. "I jus' mean that... it hurt." she explained gently. "It looks like it hurt a lot... I don't want you to hurt... Why would you say I would think that? Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"  
"No... No, I don'." he replied. "It's jus'... another sensitive subject, you know..." She released him and he turned to her.  
"You wouldn't say it if you hadn't thought it at one time."  
"No, I didn' mean it." he assured wearily. "Sensitive subject an' all..."  
"Are there any others I should know about so I can avoid you yelling at me or being rude?" she asked angrily.  
"Oh, darling, don' do that..."  
"So, are you just going to say that you're sorry and you didn't mean it?" she asked angrily. "Like before?"  
"I told you, it's a sensitive subject an' I am sorry." he said wearily.  
"Well, don't take it out on me!" she scolded.  
"Oh, quit bein' immature."  
"Oh, make me!"  
"Keep provin' me point, darling." he said.  
"Jerk!" she cried.  
"Baby!"  
"Scalawag!"  
"Pest!"  
"Ruffian!"  
"Nuisance!"  
"Rascal!" she yelled.  
"Burden!" he yelled. Just then, Will and Elizabeth appeared in the doorway to see what the racket was.  
"Pig!" she cried and they stepped closer to each other threateningly.  
"Brat!" he yelled. They glared angrily at each other for a moment and then, surprisingly, they wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing.  
Will raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked disgusted.  
"What an insane relationship." Elizabeth whispered, disgusted. "It's sick."  
"Well, they're both rather... eccentric... you know." Will whispered back. "I guess they're perfect for each other..." Elizabeth scoffed and left the doorway; Will followed.  
Celeste and Jack stepped away from each other.  
"Er, sorry..." Celeste mumbled, blushing. "I, er, I don't know where that came from..."  
"Aye, I, er..." Jack mumbled, glancing around the room awkwardly.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Jack looked at Celeste.  
"Where's the blue one?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"The blue one." he replied, smirking, and gestured to her nightgown.  
"Ohh--" she sighed angrily. "Why do I love this man? Why do I love this man?" she mumbled as she turned from him and got back into bed.  
"Ah, it's alrigh', I like this red one too." he smirked.  
"How improper." Celeste said.  
"Nigh', darling." he bid, laughing quietly.  
"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled, and he left her room.  
  
The next two days, they continued sailing to Ruby Falls. As they approached the city, Celeste began to worry.  
"I really don't feel like setting foot on that island again..." she said. She was dressed in a pretty white dress. "Hey, Angelina, Audra, why don't you go for me? Please? You could ask... the governor or someone who owns the gem."  
"Well..." Angelina contemplated.  
"Sure we can." Audra agreed.  
"Oh, thanks so much!" Celeste thanked them. "We can stay here. I don't think my family is trying to hunt me down anymore."  
  
It was settled. Audra and Angelina set out to find who had the gem. They went to the governor and he did know who owned it. To their dismay, it was Celeste's family.  
They decided to see if they could make a deal with the Wyndham's to get it. So, they made their way to the Wyndham Manor.  
"Good day." the butler greeted as he answered the door.  
"Good day." Audra greeted, "we are here to see Mr. Wyndham."  
"Ah, please come in." he told them. They did. "If you will wait here for a moment, I will get him."  
"Of course." Audra said.  
A few minutes later, Mr. Wyndham walked in.  
"Good day, Mr. Wyndham, how are you?" Audra greeted, shaking his hand. "Audra Giles. Do you remember me?"  
"Of course, Miss Giles," he recalled, "how is your father?"  
"He is well, thank you." Audra replied.  
"Well, Celeste is not here. She no longer lives here, actually."  
"Oh, is that so?" Audra asked. "Well, I am not here to see Celeste anyway. I am here... on my father's behalf." she lied. "He has recently acquired two Gems of Roslynn. We found out that you own the other, am I correct?"  
"Yes, you are." he replied.  
"Would you be interested in selling it?" Audra asked. "I would gladly pay you any amount you name within reasonable range."  
"Well--"  
"Henry?" called a voice from the next room. And in walked Marie, Celeste's stepmother. "Who is it?" she stood at Mr. Wyndham's side.  
"Audra Giles and... oh, I forget your name..."  
"Angelina... Price..." she replied. She knew that Celeste's family was never very fond of her since she was dirt poor.  
"Yes, yes." Mr. Wyndham said. "Miss Giles says that her father is collecting the Gems of Roslynn. She is inquiring about ours."  
"Oh, yes." Marie recalled in a fake-sweet voice. "Well, it really means a lot to us. And it is also very rare."  
"Yes, but we are willing to pay a good price." Audra replied.  
"You... wouldn't happen to have come in on that big black ship in the harbor, did you?" Marie asked.  
"Why, yes..." Audra replied uneasily. "We did."  
"Is Celeste with you?" Marie asked strictly. "I know she's been on that ship."  
"What-what would make you think that?" Audra stuttered.  
"We need to speak with her." Marie stated. "If you bring her here, we will give you the gem. That is the only way we will give it to you."  
  
Audra and Angelina left the Wyndham manor and headed back to the Pearl.  
"So, did you get it?" Celeste asked eagerly when they got back to the ship.  
"Well... no." Audra hesitated. "You see, the owners of the gem are... your family." Celeste's heart sank.  
"And... did you see them?" Celeste asked. "Did you ask them about the gem?"  
"Yes." Audra replied.  
"And... they won't sell it to you?" Celeste asked.  
"Well... no." Audra said. "You see, the only way they'll give us the gem is if... we bring you to them."  
"Why did you tell them I was with you?!" Celeste scolded.  
"We didn't!" Audra retorted. "Marie... she guessed..."  
Celeste sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll go."  
"I'm comin' with you, darling." Jack said. "I don' trust that man or that woman."  
"No, Jack, just stay here." Celeste insisted. "My father is really a nice man as long as Marie isn't around."  
"Well, I think I should come with you anyway."  
"Look, the last time we were here, she told me to leave because I disgrace the family name." Celeste said. "She... may think... that we're pirates or--"  
"Oh, well, I am definitely comin' with you, then." Jack pressed.  
"Oh, fine." Celeste sighed. "Well, let's go, then... Audra, Angelina, please tell Mr. Gibbs to prepare to set sail immediately on our return. We'll be back in a hurry." They agreed and went off to find Gibbs.  
After they'd done so, Jack, Celeste, Audra, and Angelina made their way to the Wyndham manor. The butler let them in and they tensely waited for what felt like impending doom.  
"Good day." Marie simpered as she walked in with the green gem. "Thank you, Miss Giles, Miss... what was it?"  
"Price. Angelina Price." Angelina said, rather frustrated.  
"Yeah, whatever, anyway, here you are." Marie continued, not caring one bit about Angelina or bothering to apologize. She handed Audra the green gem. "You may be on your way."  
"Like they need your permission." Celeste grumbled.  
Audra hesitantly glanced at Celeste, who gave her a nod of reassurance to leave. Audra and Angelina left the manor, worried about what was going to happen.  
"Well, well, Celeste." Marie sneered. "How are you?"  
"I was doing fine." Celeste mumbled angrily.  
"What was that?" Marie asked in a fake-polite voice.  
"Er, why don't we talk in the garden?" Celeste suggested. "It's much more... pleasant there."  
"Alright." Marie agreed. They made their way into the garden. Celeste edged towards the end of it, and Jack followed.  
The garden was a large, open area, landscaped with green shrubs and colorful flowers. There was a low, waist-high fence on the three sides that weren't connected to the house to enclose the garden.  
"You wanted to speak with me, Marie?" Celeste asked.  
"Yes." Marie confirmed strictly. "This is quite a sorrowful subject. You see, I have reason to believe that you are a... pirate." she said with disgust.  
"A pirate?" Celeste laughed. "What makes you think that?"  
"That man." Marie said, pointing to Jack, but keeping her distance as if he was diseased. "He is Jack Sparrow. I know he is." Celeste glanced at Jack whose mouth twitched from hearing his name without the 'Captain' in front of it, but he had the brains to know not to correct her.  
"Jack Sparrow?" Celeste chuckled. Jack twitched again. "Not a chance. Jack Sparrow is an ugly pirate, filthy. Not in the least bit charming."  
"And you seem to have described this man here." Marie stated rudely.  
"Marie, if you insult him one more time, I'll rip your tongue out." Celeste threatened, faking calm. Marie raised her eyebrows, but didn't speak. "Anyway, Jack Sparrow is a eunuch. This man is not."  
"How would you know, you little slut?!" Marie asked angrily.  
"Shut your mouth!" Celeste ordered. "How dare you! I know because he can't sing worth a darn."  
'Yeah, she won't give me the chance to let her find out any other way...' Jack thought.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Marie commanded.  
"I'm an adult, and I'll say what I want, you insolent wench!" Celeste yelled, Jack put an arm around her.  
"Take your hands off her!" Marie ordered.  
"Don't tell him what to do!" Celeste yelled. "Besides, when did you start caring what happens to me, anyway?"  
"I don't! I just don't wan to see this filthy man hanging all over you!"  
"He is not filthy and he is not 'hanging all over' me!" Celeste yelled. "Besides, I happen to love him. Something you obviously don't know anything about!"  
"How dare you!" Marie exclaimed. "He's probably just paying you for night service!"  
"Why do you all of a sudden figure I've gone and sold myself? I am not a slut!" Celeste retorted.  
"Because I've always thought you were that kind of girl! Innocent on the outside, but--"  
"What did I ever do to give you that--" she stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what, I really don't care. I didn't come here to insult. Even though I am rather enjoying it."  
"Well, I know what you are, you pirate."  
"Good for you, you whore." Celeste said bitterly. Jack raise his eyebrows at the language she was using -- and so much hate.  
"GUARDS!" Marie yelled. And with that, three guards emerged from the house and into the garden.  
"Okay..." Celeste said thoughtfully. "Er, time to run!" And she and Jack took off at top speed, hurtled over the fence, and ran off. The guards followed.  
Jack and Celeste ran off over to the ledge of a large wall. They were at the top, and it was about a ten to twelve foot drop. There was a rope descending from a scaffolding a few feet away from them. Jack grabbed onto it and slid down. Just before he landed, though, the wooden bar that the rope was tied to snapped and broke.  
"Oh, no!" Celeste cried, looking down at Jack. "What do I do?" The guards were approaching fast.  
"Jump!" Jack yelled.  
"What!?" Celeste exclaimed.  
"Jump! I'll catch you!" Jack yelled. Celeste shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and jumped.  
"Ahhh!" she screamed as she struggled to keep her dress from flying up. She landed in Jack's arms and he started running.  
He smirked. "Wasn' a bad view from where I was standin'."  
"Oh, I would slap you if we weren't fleeing for our lives!" Celeste scolded. "I owe you one!" He laughed and glanced back: the guards had taken another route.  
"There were stairs?!" Celeste exclaimed, looking back. "I risked my life for nothing!"  
"You didn' risk your life," Jack said, still running, and not daring to stop even for a moment to put her down, "I wouldn' 'ave let you fall." She smiled, but then looked back and a panicked look appeared on her face.  
Suddenly, Jack stopped. Celeste looked over and saw that they were on a ledge that dropped into the water.  
"Oh, no." Celeste panicked. "What do we do now?"  
"Jus'... er..." Jack hesitated. "Swim!"  
"What--" but just as she started to object, he tossed her into the water; he jumped in as Well. They swam at top speed (Celeste was lagging behind -- she wasn't as fast a swimmer as Jack, and she was clad in a big dress).  
Finally, they came to a low ledge where they hoisted themselves out of the water. They ran, sopping wet, through the streets. They could hear guards running far behind them. Finally, they came to the dock and dashed onto the Pearl.  
"Go! Set sail! Hurry!" Celeste yelled while Jack pulled the gangplank aboard with the help of Gibbs and Mr. Cotton.  
The guards caught up, raised their guns, and shot at the ship.  
The sails went up and the Pearl set sail out of Ruby Falls.  
  
Hooray! Another chapter has been completed! Yessss, Precious! I mean, hooray... Not talking to meself... never... heh heh... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I shall be posting more soon! Review, me hearties! 


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends and Reluctant Dis...

Hey, everybody! New chapter! Oh, yes! Wahooie! Rock on! Okay, anyway, read on, me hearties!  
  
Chapter 5: Old Friends and Reluctant Disguises  
  
Ah, we've finally got the second gem." Celeste sighed, holding the green gem in her hand. "We sure have gotten them quickly. It's like giving them to us on a silver platter."  
"Aye..." Jack said thoughtfully. "Never trust a silver platter. Somethin' tells me it won' be so easy to get this next one." They were eating lunch in the dining room with Audra and Angelina. Celeste set the gem down on the table and returned to her dinner.  
Suddenly, Gibbs burst in.  
"Sir! Misses!" he exclaimed. "Cotton just remembered! He said he remembered seeing a gem in Tortuga!"  
"'ow did 'e say that...?" Angelina mumbled.  
"Really?!" Celeste exclaimed. "Well, tell Mr. Cotton 'thank you very much,' and thank you, too, Mr. Gibbs!"  
  
"Aye, Miss." Gibbs replied. "Shall we set our course for Tortuga, then?"  
"Aye." Jack confirmed, and Gibbs left.  
"See, Jack," Celeste began, "everything's going to be--"  
"Don' say that!" Jack exclaimed. "Every time you say that, somethin' bad 'appens!"  
Celeste sighed. "Superstitious pirate..."  
  
The next evening, they docked in Tortuga. Mr. Cotton had told them that the owner of Tortuga's main pub and inn, James Ashford, had the gem.  
Celeste came up on deck dressed in a pink, expensive-looking dress.  
"Darling, I've never seen you in pink before." he said, taking her hand. "You look stunning."  
"Thank you." Celeste smiled.  
"You should wear it more often." he said. "Pink an' blue, definitely."  
  
Jack, Celeste, Will, and Elizabeth made their way through the city to "The Faithful Bride" pub and inn. They walked through a dingy street with drunken pirates and prostitutes running around everywhere.  
"Ew, Jack, this place is gross." Celeste told him.  
"This is the pirate capitol of the Caribbean, love." Jack said. "We all come 'ere on occasion." Just then, a prostitute walked by and smirked at Jack. Celeste's brow furrowed as the prostitute walked off.  
"Yeah, you'd better keep walking." Celeste muttered.  
They continued walking for a moment until--  
"Pintel, Ragetti," Jack greeted two pirates who were sitting on the ground, leaning up against some barrels, each with a woman at their sides, "what are you doin' 'ere? I thought you were in jail in Port Royal."  
"We were," said Pintel, "but we got out wiffout too much o' a fuss. Those Port Royal guards sure are stupid blighters."  
"Yeah, idiots." added Ragetti, a pirate with a wooden eye. "Don' know 'ow ter catch two lit'le ol' pirates like us."  
"So this is where you went." Will said with distaste. "How did you get here?"  
"Stole a ship." Pintel replied. "Got a problem, Mr. Turner?"  
"Scum." Elizabeth scoffed.  
"Nice to see you again, poppet." Pintel said. "'ow 'ave you been?"  
But before Elizabeth had a chance to answer, a woman with black hair walked up to them.  
"So," she started heatedly, glaring at Jack, "this is who you're taking your business to now?" she gestured to Celeste, who looked mortally offended. "I can't believe it! You didn't even come to see me! And did you the last time you were here? Noooo. And the time before? ...Well, yes, but you left without a single word to me!" Jack looked horrified. "I am disgusted with you, Jack Sparrow, and I don't care if I never see you again! And don't come apologizing and begging like the last time! This is it!" and she marched off.  
Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Celeste and Elizabeth turned to Jack simultaneously, both looking extremely angry. Jack knew he was in for it this time...  
"WHO WAS THAT!?" Celeste yelled. "IF SHE'S WHAT I THINK SHE IS, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Elizabeth yelled as well. "APOLOGIZING AND BEGGING!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"  
  
Jack clenched his teeth in fear.  
"I--"  
"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE PROPER!? SHAME ON YOU!" Celeste scolded loudly. Just then, a woman with blond hair walked up to Will. She shot a contemptuous look at Jack and looked at Will.  
"Hi." she greeted. "Remember me?" Celeste noticed this and stopped in mid-yell. Elizabeth then turned around to see what was going on.  
"Giselle..." Jack greeted with dismay.  
"I'm not 'ere to talk to you." Giselle said coldly and returned to speaking to Will. "So, are you bored? Want some company?"  
Will looked flustered and panicked; he knew what his answer was, he was just shocked by the question. Jack walked over to Will and clapped him on the back.  
"Jus' like I taught you. I'm proud, I got to say." Jack said. Will looked horrified. Suddenly--  
SLAP! Celeste slapped Jack hard in the face.  
"It was a joke, darling!" Jack rushed, rubbing his jaw.  
"Yes, well... that was for that woman a moment ago, too." Celeste told him angrily.  
"Well?" Giselle continued to Will. "What do you say?"  
"Er--"  
"HE SAYS NO!" Elizabeth cried angrily. Giselle scoffed and walked off. "Why didn't you say anything?!"  
"I-I was a little--"  
"What?"  
"Taken off guard." Will said quickly. Elizabeth scoffed and turned away. "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't even consider it." Pintel and Ragetti looked at this sight and raised their eyebrows.  
Jack laughed at his own situation, still rubbing his jaw.  
"Not funny, Jack, not funny at all." Celeste scolded. Jack continued laughing quietly. He looked at Celeste and saw that she was glaring very angrily at him. His face went serious.  
"Sorry, darling..."  
"Yeah, you'd better be." she muttered.  
"I am, love, I'm sorry."  
"You're both whipped." Pintel told them.  
"Pay no heed to them." Elizabeth said resentfully.  
"Really, Jack, Mr. Turner," Pintel began, "you need to show them that the man is the boss." Celeste and Elizabeth glared at him angrily -- looks that could've killed. Pintel backed down. "Sorry..."  
Just then, the woman that was sitting next to Ragetti hit him in the stomach and his wooden eye popped out. She caught it.  
"Oh, I could do this all day." the woman said.  
"Yuck." Celeste muttered, and led the way away from Pintel and Ragetti.  
Soon after, a younger woman ran up to Jack.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I love pirates!" she sucked back a little excess drool that was gathering at the corner of her mouth (great, a pirate groupie). They all looked fairly disgusted. She grabbed Jack's handkerchief that was hanging out of his pocket and dabbed the corner of her mouth. She was about to hand it back to Jack when she realized whose it was. She recoiled. "No, it's mine!" she turned to run off, but stopped, feeling guilty and turned back to Jack. "You can have it back... sorry..." she held it out to him.  
"No, it's alrigh', you can keep it, love." Jack said.  
She paused, shocked. "HE CALLED ME 'LOVE!!'" she yelled and ran off, dropping the handkerchief and forgetting it completely.  
"Some really normal people live here, you know." Celeste grumbled sarcastically.  
"Well, we're almost gone." Jack said. "We jus' 'ave to do a few things an' we can leave."  
"The sooner the better." Celeste said. They walked farther into the city when the younger woman came back, with friends this time.  
"He's the one who called me 'love!!'" she exclaimed and they all ran off, giggling excitedly.  
Celeste rolled her eyes and they continued through the city.  
They finally reached the "Faithful Bride" and entered.  
"Careful 'round 'ere, love. It's not the safest place." Jack warned.  
"Oh!" Celeste exclaimed overdramatically. "He called me 'love!!'" she pretended to swoon.  
Jack sighed, annoyed. "I didn' ask for that, you know."  
"Oh, of course." Celeste said in an unusually sweet voice.  
They proceeded through the pub and came to a flight of stairs which they ascended. There was a door at the top of the stairs that read "Ashford."  
Jack knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A few moments later, the door opened and there stood a tall, very good-looking man with straight, blond, shoulder-length hair.  
"James!" Jack greeted. "Wonderful to see you. May I speak with you a moment?"  
"Is it... Jack Sparrow?!" James exclaimed.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, mate." Jack corrected.  
"It's been a long time!" James stated. "How are you doing?"  
"Very well, as a matter of fact." Jack replied.  
"Who is this lovely girl?" James asked, taking Celeste's hand and kissing it.  
"Celeste Wyndham." Celeste replied. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is mine." James replied. "James Ashford at your service, my lady." Celeste blushed and Jack scowled.  
"How long will you be here, Miss Wyndham?" James asked.  
"Don' even think about it, James." Jack told him threateningly. "She's mine. Forever. So, move your eyes either up to 'er's or to mine or you won' be able to move 'em at all."  
"Calm down, Jack." James said. "Aren't afraid of a little competition, are you?"  
"No, because there isn't any competition." Jack stated.  
"Of course." James said. Jack scowled. "Anyway, come in, come in." He ushered them into his office. "Please sit." and they all sat down. Will and Elizabeth introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you both. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Well, we 'eard that you 'ad one of the Gems of Roslynn." Jack told him. "We are interested in takin' it off your 'ands."  
"Well, normally, Jack, I'd sell it to you, old mates and all, but unfortunately, I can't." James shrugged. "Someone stole it."  
"Stole it?!" Celeste cried. "Who stole it?!"  
"Captain Barbant." James replied. "Bloody pirate. No offense, Jack."  
"None taken." Jack said. "But... Barbant...? I've never 'eard of 'im."  
"Well, he's just popped into the scene, really." James told them. "I'd pursue him myself, but... I'm..." he glanced at Celeste, "busy. Yes, very busy. That's all."  
Jack leaned over to Celeste. "'e's scared, love." he said quietly to her. She smiled  
"I am not." James retorted. "I am busy. I run an inn and pub here. I can't go roaming off all the time." he looked at Celeste. "Such a lovely girl running with a pirate." Jack scowled. "Why don't you stay here with me? I can give you so much more than he can."  
"Oh, come off it, James." Jack scoffed.  
"Why don't you let her answer?" James said.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I am with Jack." Celeste told him. "That's how I like it."  
"Well, if you wish." James sighed.  
"So," Will started, "who is this Barbant?"  
"Well," James explained, "he's just come here from France. His mansion is at the foothills of the mountains at the outskirts of town. There's a road leading straight to it, so you can't miss it. He runs an... establishment... that is... much like an inn, except you... pay by the hour, if you get my drift."  
"Pay by the hour?" Celeste asked, clueless. "What do you mean 'pay by the'-- ohh... Eew..."  
"Well, if you want to get in there to ask him about it, I'd suggest you pretend to be customers." James suggested.  
"Eew..." Celeste muttered.  
"Why can't we just go in and talk to him?" Elizabeth asked.  
"He's not a very easy man to reach." James told her. "You'll have to get in and then sneak to his office, most likely."  
"Well, I guess we'd better do that, then." Jack said. "Well, thanks for your 'elp, James."  
  
They walked back to the Pearl, intending to go through with the plan that night. Jack had decided that it would be better if both he and Will had two girls with them -- one on each arm, therefore Audra and Angelina had to come. He figured they'd get better rooms, probably closer to Barbant's quarters. Jack told Celeste and Elizabeth to dress similar to what Giselle had been dressed in: something old and worn out looking.  
"I don't think I can dress like one of those girls..." Celeste said.  
"Need 'elp?" Jack asked, smirking. "I'm 'ere to serve."  
She scoffed and thwacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand.  
"Easy on the goods, darling." Jack told her. "You break it, you buy it."  
Her lip curled disapprovingly. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she mumbled as she walked into her room and closed the door.  
A little while later, Celeste emerged from her room wearing the now beat-up looking white dress she'd worn in Ruby Falls when they had to flee for their lives and her hair up in a bun. She'd piled on quite a bit of make-up to add to the effect.  
Jack was leaning up against the wall, next to her door, waiting for her (he'd already told Audra and Angelina the plan).  
"Well?" Celeste asked uneasily. Jack stepped in front of her and looked her over.  
"Hmm..." Jack muttered thoughtfully. "You look too... reserved. Relax."  
"How exactly can I do that when I'm pretending to be... one of those women?" Celeste asked.  
"Well, don' 'old your arms like that, put 'em at your side." Jack said, referring to the way she'd crossed them over her stomach. She obeyed. "You still look too 'igh classed." he told her.  
"Well, I am high classed." Celeste said. "This is hard for me."  
"I know wha's wrong."  
"What?"  
Jack grabbed onto the shoulders of her dress and pulled them lower, revealing her shoulders and making it very low cut.  
"AHH!" Celeste cried, trying to cover herself up with one arm. The other, she raised into the air and attempted to slap him, but he caught her wrist.  
"Tunin' me reflexes, love." Jack said with a smirk.  
"Ohh--" Celeste grubled, jerking her arm back from him. "But... I can't go outside like this!"  
"Well, darling, you're goin' to 'ave to if you want to get the gem." he reminded her. "You want to save me or not?"  
Celeste sighed. "Of course I do."  
"One more thing." Jack added. "Your hair." He reached over and pulled the pins out of her hair, and it fell onto her shoulders. "An' maybe a little more make-up around your eyes."  
"Don't be silly, Jack." Celeste said. "Then I'd be wearing as much as you."  
He paused, thinking. "You're absolutely righ', darling."  
"You know," she sighed, "it really makes me sick to know that you're such an expert on this subject." Celeste told him. "Do you like me better like this?" she asked sarcastically.  
"No." he replied sincerely, smiling. "I love you. This isn' you." he kissed her forehead. "Come on."  
After they were all ready, all adjustments made, and they'd told the crew to be ready on their return, they left the Pearl and made their way to Captain Barbant's mansion.  
  
They followed the road down to the mansion and entered it; Celeste and Audra on Jack's arm, Elizabeth and Angelina on Will's. They were greeted by a middle-aged man sitting in a chair by the door.  
He led them to two rooms and took note of where they were and when they'd arrived for billing purposes.  
"This is disgusting." Celeste muttered, closing the door to the room they'd been put in.  
"'ey, this is a lot nicer than--" Jack began but stopped himself as he glanced at Celeste. "I mean, this is disgustin'."  
Celeste scoffed and turned her back to him.  
"So, how long do we have to wait here?" Audra asked, sitting in a satin-covered chair.  
"'bout thirty minutes." Jack replied. "Don' want to take any chances o' getting caught, do we?"  
The room was very rich-looking. Everything was red and covered in satin. There was a large canopy bed with red, satin sheets at the center of the wall opposite the door. Celeste paced to the left of it and examined an oil painting of a tropical landscape on the wall with her arms tensely crossed over her stomach. Jack sat down on the bed and smirked.  
"Give you any ideas on 'ow to pass the time, darling?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Oh, come off it." Celeste scoffed. "Not until you put a ring on my finger, Mr. Sparrow."  
"Well, you can borrow one o' mine for about thirty--" Audra loudly cleared her throat. Jack looked at her. "Sorry, love, can't 'elp you out. I'm a one woman man."  
"That's not what I meant!" Audra reprimanded angrily.  
Celeste and Audra both scoffed and muttered "you're disgusting."  
Over in the other room, Will, Elizabeth, and Angelina were sitting in awkward silence, glancing around nervously.  
Celeste sighed impatiently and sat down next to Jack.  
"Changed your mind?" he asked, smirking.  
"Oh, shut up." Celeste ordered. Jack laughed quietly and lied down on his back.  
"You know, we're really wastin' this atmosphere." Jack said.  
"Ugh." Celeste sighed. "Men."  
  
When thirty minutes had passed, Jack, Celeste, and Audra left their room and knocked on Will, Elizabeth, and Angelina's door. They emerged with awkward looks on their faces.  
"Come on." Jack said, holding his arms out to v and Audra.  
"We still have to play this role?" Celeste asked wearily.  
"Aye, someone might see us." Jack replied. "This seems to be the way." He started down the corridor, Celeste and Audra on his arms, the others followed.  
"So, Will," Jack said, glancing back at him, "you an Elizabeth make use o' the time?"  
"Of course not!" Elizabeth hissed angrily. "How obscene!"  
"Aye," Jack said, disappointed, "us either." Celeste and Elizabeth scoffed.  
After a moment of more walking, Jack thought he heard someone coming.  
"Can you be a little more convincin'?" Jack whispered to Celeste and Audra.  
"I can, you can't." Celeste said, pointing to Audra.  
"It's just a role, Celeste." Audra reasoned.  
"Well... don't overdo it!" Celeste lectured. She put one arm around Jack's waist and he put one around hers.  
Will, Elizabeth, and Angelina were walking stiffly, a fair distance behind them.  
"Well, they're 'avin' a good time." Angelina said with sarcasm. Elizabeth scoffed in disapproval.  
Just then, the person that Jack thought he'd heard walked by them, but paid no attention.  
Finally, they came to a large door with the name "Barbant" printed on it. Jack knocked.  
Shortly after, after Will and them had caught up, the door opened and in the door way stood a very good looking man with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Yes?" the man asked with a French accent.  
"Captain Barbant?" Jack asked.  
"Yes?"  
"May we come in?" Jack asked. "I 'ave a proposition for you."  
"I zuppose zo." Barbant replied, opening the door and letting them in; he shut it behind them. They were in a huge office with a desk at the far side, a comfortable chair behind it, and a very large window behind that.  
"Zo, 'oo ere you?" Barbant asked.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack stated. "'eard o' me?"  
"Miztere Sparrow?" Barbant asked. "Really? You ere a pirate legend 'ere. It is a pleazere to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you as well." Jack replied.  
"Zo, 'ow ere you enjoying my eztablishment?" Barbant asked. "Verry much, I 'ope."  
"Yes, very much." Jack replied with a smile.  
"Good." Barbant said. "Zeze girls ere not mine. Did you get zem at Ashford's?"  
"No, of my own collection, actually." Jack replied casually. Celeste would've scowled if she didn't know better -- Elizabeth as well. Audra and Angelina nearly laughed.  
"I zee." Barbant replied, smiling.  
"Not bad, eh?" Jack asked, putting a hand low around Celeste's hips. Barbant chuckled and turned around to look out the window.  
Celeste slapped Jack's hand and he moved it back up to her waist.  
"Watch it!" she mouthed to him with gritted teeth. He smirked.  
"Sorry." he mouthed to her and shrugged. She shook her fist at him. Barbant turned around.  
"Zo, what is it zat you wanted to zpeak with me about?" he asked.  
Jack told him that they'd heard he had a gem and told him that they wanted to buy it from him.  
"I am zorry, but I cannot part with it." Barbant replied.  
"There's no way you'll let us 'ave it?" Jack asked.  
"Zere is not." Barbant told him.  
"I was afraid you'd say that." Jack said, freeing his arm from Audra and pulling out his sword.  
"Guards!" Barbant yelled and he pulled out his sword.  
"Do you really think this wise, mate?" Jack asked, releasing Celeste. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, an' you're... outnumbered." Will pulled out a sword -- so did Celeste (who pulled out both of hers), Audra, Angelina, and even Elizabeth.  
"I will take my chanzez." Barbant replied.  
Just then, six guards burst into the room. Jack glanced at them.  
"I think ze odds ere against you, sir." Barbant said.  
"I've 'ad worse." Jack replied.  
"Me too." Will added toughly. Jack gave him an inquisitive look.  
"I would be flaterred to kill you, Miztere Sparrow." Barbant sneered.  
"I'm sure you would. 'eck, if I were you, I would be." Jack replied and moved towards him, his arms relaxed, while Barbant looked tense and ready to fight. Barbant struck at Jack, but he quickly repelled it. They began to fence.  
Will was ambushed by two guards, while Elizabeth fought one off. She managed to disarm her attacker, spin him around, and knock him out with the handle of her sword. Earlier, they'd decided to refrain from since they, after all, were stealing.  
Celeste was fighting a particularly large guard who wasn't as quick as he was strong. He struck at Celeste and she clocked it with both her swords, but fell over from the force of the blow. He attempted to impale her, but she rolled out of the way, quickly hopped up, and knocked him out with the handle of her sword.  
Audra and Angelina had been practicing fencing with Celeste and had improved quite a bit. They were each fighting a guard; they struggled for a while, but using the "cheating" techniques that Celeste had taught them, they were able to knock out their attackers. Jack and Barbant continued fencing.  
Will had knocked out both of his attackers, and Celeste told him, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina to look for the gem.  
Suddenly, two more guards walked in: one looked sly and sword- skilled, while the other was just big and scary-looking.  
"You take Goliath there and I'll take the other." Celeste told Will. Will nodded and they made their way over to the guards.  
"I cannot fight a woman." the guard said to Celeste.  
"Yes, it seems that not too many can." Celeste replied spitefully.  
"I don't want to hurt you." the guard said.  
"Oh, it's okay because, really, you don't have a chance." Celeste told him with sarcasm. They began to fence as Will and the other guard fought.  
Suddenly, Celeste backed into something -- it was Jack!  
  
"Ahh!" they both cried.  
"'avin fun?" Jack asked as soon as he found out what he'd ran into.  
"What do you think?" Celeste replied calmly. Jack laughed quietly.  
Just then, Barbant high-kicked at Jack's sword arm causing his sword to fly from his hand. In a bit of a panic, Jack kicked Barbant in the stomach and Barbant fell over.  
"Here!" Celeste cried, and quickly handed Jack one of her swords. They looked past each other.  
"Duck!" they both cried, and they both ducked, dodging a quick swipe from both of their enemies.  
"Thanks." they both said, both fencing with their enemies again. Jack was having a slightly harder time than before since Celeste's sword was different than his.  
"Eugh, I 'ate this bloody sword." Jack complained, still fencing.  
"Better than nothing, right?" Celeste asked, still fencing as well.  
"'ow do you fight with these things?" Jack asked, frustrated.  
"Two swords are better than one." Celeste replied. She slashed the guards thigh, causing him to wince in pain, which gave her just enough time to knock him out. She then joined the others in the gem-search.  
Angelina was looking around for the gem when she got distracted by a particularly close call that Jack just had in his fight; she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into the frame of a large painting, making it fall off of the wall with a crash.  
"Oops." Angelina mumbled as she stared down as the fallen painting.  
"Oh, look!" Audra exclaimed, pointing at the wall where the painting used to be. There was a wall safe. "Celeste! Celeste, look!" Audra cried, calling her over. Celeste came over and looked at the wall.  
"Jack," Celeste called, "disarm him! Hurry!"  
Jack nodded and with a few quick swipes, he managed to disarm Barbant. he held the sword to Barbant's face. Celeste hurried over.  
"What's the combination to the safe?" she asked. Jack pressed the sword against Barbant's cheek.  
"Okay, okay." Barbant panted. "It's left sixteen, right thirty two, left twenty five. Celeste ran over to the safe and unlocked it.  
"Alright!" Celeste exclaimed as she pulled out the red gem. "The last one!"  
"Thank you, Mr. Barbant." Jack told him. "But now, I mus' say goodnigh'. Good nigh'." and he hit Barbant over the head with the handle of the sword and knocked him out cold.  
"Let's get out of here." Celeste suggested.  
"I agree." Will concurred, and the others nodded.  
"It's a shame we couldn' use up the rest o' the time by--" Jack started, but Celeste cut him off my smacking him in the arm. "Well, we're payin' for an hour, might' as well..."  
"In your dreams." Celeste scoffed.  
"You break me 'eart, darling." Jack said.  
"I should break your arm." Celeste replied.  
"It 'urts, darling, it really does." Jack added jokingly.  
"Come on." Celeste sighed and the left the mansion.  
  
Okay, there's your new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review, please!  
  
Something wicked this way comes... Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban .::June 4th::. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Return to Spike Isle

Well, this is it! They are returning to Spike Isle! Wow! Okay, instead of babbling on, I will present you with:  
  
Chapter 6: The Return to Spike Isle  
  
The next morning, Jack and Celeste were up at the helm.  
"To Spike Isle, then, eh?" Celeste asked.  
"O' course." Jack replied. "Unless there's somewhere else you'd like to go an' sightsee while Spike sucks the soul out o' me." he smiled.  
"Don't even joke like that, Jack." Celeste said seriously. "You know I can't stand the thought of losing you." she pouted.  
"I'm sorry, darling, I'm not a very serious man." Jack told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and steering the ship with the other hand.  
Celeste sighed thoughtfully. I think I'll go and stand at the front of the ship. The view is better there."  
"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked. "Been steerin' for a while -- I need a break."  
"Of course I don't mind." Celeste replied.  
Jack called Anamaria to the helm and she came to it.  
"Aye, Captain?" Anamaria asked.  
"Take the helm for a while, savvy?"  
"Aye, aye." Anamaria replied. Celeste smiled at her, but she did not return it.  
"Is everything alright?" Celeste asked her.  
"Well, even if there wasn't, there wouldn't be anything you could do about it." Anamaria answered coldly.  
"What's wrong?" Celeste asked concernedly, and Anamaria refused to look at her. "You can always talk to me, you know, because--" Jack tapped Celeste's shoulder, and she looked at him. He shook his head. Celeste looked confused.  
"Er, thank you, Anamaria." Jack added and pulled Celeste down the stairs; they headed for the end of the ship.  
"Why did you...?" Celeste started.  
"Look," Jack explained, "Anamaria is sort of a... lone wolf. She doesn' want anyone's sympathy. She's bes' left alone."  
"But..." Celeste began, "everyone needs someone to talk to sometime. That could just be an act -- she could be really hurt."  
"Don' get involved, love, she's very tough. She prob'ly won' care what you say." Jack told her. They'd reached the edge of the ship. Celeste shrugged and sighed.  
"I suppose you know best." Celeste said.  
"O' course I do." Jack added, smiling. Celeste smiled as Well. They gazed out at the horizon.  
"I suppose everything will be okay, then." Celeste said. "Since we have the gems and all... Do you finally admit that everything's going to be fine?"  
"I suppose I do." Jack replied.  
"You see?" Celeste asked. "I'm always right. Aren't I always right?"  
"I suppose so." he replied with a smile.  
"Well, anyway, you do believe that, don't you?" she asked. "That everything is going to be alright?"  
He stepped behind her and put his arms around her.  
"It certainly feels like it." Jack sighed. "As long as you're with me..." He kissed her cheek. "Righ' now I jus' couldn' care any less..." Celeste smiled. "I love you, Princess."  
"I love you, too, Jack O' Lantern." Celeste replied; Jack smiled. They stood and watched the ocean sparkle.  
  
All the while, Angelina came up on deck and went up to the helm to talk to Anamaria. They'd sort of bonded a little in the time they'd traveled together.  
"'ello, Anamaria." Angelina greeted.  
"Aye." Anamaria replied bleakly.  
"Are ya alrigh'?" Angelina asked.  
"Fine."  
"Ya don' look fine." Angelina said. Anamaria avoided showing emotion. "Come on, ya can tell me. I won' tell anyone, ya know."  
"Aye..." Anamaria hesitated. "I suppose I should talk to someone."  
"O' course you should." Angelina agreed. "Ya can't keep things all bottled up. Wha' is it?"  
Anamaria sighed. She glanced at Angelina, then at Jack and Celeste. "It's just that, er..." she hesitated. "Jack... he, er... I,er..."  
"Ya fancy him, don' ya?" Angelina asked. "Tha's it, isn' it?"  
"H-how'd you...?" Anamaria stuttered, surprised.  
Angelina shrugged. "The way you were lookin' at 'em."  
"Well..." Anamaria hesitated, "it's just that... Jack and I... we almost had something once... We both felt the same way about each other, but... then he left... and when he came back... I-I was just... waiting for him to bring it up..."  
"Look... Anamaria..." Angelina started. "I don' know too much about Jack, but I do know a lot about Celeste. ...I see 'em around... an'... Celeste jus' looks so 'appy... 'er stepmother was so mean to 'er. A lot o' mental abuse. Until she got involved with Jack... I'd never really seen her eyes look like that before... Really happy."  
"Well," Anamaria said, "we all have our sob stories." But Angelina knew that she felt a little sympathy for Celeste. Though, Anamaria didn't exactly have an easy life either.  
  
Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were on sail-duty when Jack and Celeste caught their eyes. Jack hugged Celeste.  
"He treats her as well as he treats the Pearl if not better." Will said to Elizabeth.  
"Yes." Elizabeth replied. "That's something I never thought I'd see."  
"Still, though," Will began, "Jack seems sort of changed since we last traveled with him. I mean, he seems a little more... responsible."  
"Another thing I never thought I'd see." Elizabeth said.  
"Aye," Jack said to Celeste, "I definitely love you, Miss Wyndham."  
"And I definitely love you, Mr. Sparrow." Celeste replied with a smile. He buried his face in her neck. She smiled and glanced off to her left. "Hey... what's that?" she asked, squinting at the horizon.  
"Who cares?" Jack sighed.  
"No, really, it looks like a ship." Celeste said. Jack looked up.  
"You're righ'..." he said. "We should see who it is."  
"Why?" Celeste asked. "We don't need any information or anything."  
Jack shrugged. "Could be a friend o' mine."  
"I'm not sure if I really want to meet any more of your friends..." Celeste mumbled thinking of not only Santara, but of Spike and anyone remotely having anything to do with Tortuga as well.  
Jack had planned to drop anchor and meet with the ship.  
A little while later, the plan went through and the two ships dropped anchor and heaved a gangplank onto the rails for someone to cross.  
The captain of the other ship was dressed in an elaborate, red costume with a big, red, feathery hat. His ship, La Muerta Negra, was deep black, and as large as the Black Pearl, and it had red sails. The captain crossed over to the Pearl. Jack went over to greet him.  
"Ah, he--" Jack stopped as he beheld the captain. "Black..."  
"Sparrow." he greeted stiffly. Celeste came over to Jack.  
"Hello." she greeted. She held out her hand to Black, but Jack grabbed it and pulled it back.  
"Well, well, what a nice surprise it is to see you, Jack." Black said. "An' 'oo's this?" Black asked. "Oh, well, comin' from Tortuga..."  
"No, she's from Ruby Falls." Jack said defensively. "Miss Celeste Wyndham."  
"Wyndham?" Black asked. "Not... related to 'enry Wyndham?"  
"His daughter." she said with a polite smile.  
"Well, 'ow did you ever get involved with a girl like this, Jack?" Black asked.  
"It's a long story, Thomas." he replied bitterly.  
"Well, then, wha' are you up to lately, Sparrow?" Black asked.  
"Well, it's really none of your business, now, is it, Black?"  
"I suppose not." Black replied. "This ship is nearly in shambles, you know... Whilst mine is still looking' gorgeous."  
"Well, we can't all 'ave things 'anded to us on a silver platter." Jack told him. "I 'ad to work for mine."  
"Mine was no walk through the park either." Black retorted.  
"Are you still tryin' to beat my out at everythin'?" Jack asked.  
"I didn' fail, did I?" Black asked bitterly.  
"As far as I'm concerned, you did." Jack replied, putting an arm around Celeste. Black smiled bitterly. "So, where are you off to wreak havoc in?"  
"Well, after Tortuga, I'm goin' up north somewhere." Black replied. "France, maybe. Maybe Spain or England. Who knows?" he glanced at Celeste. "She's very pretty. Do you need 'er particularly? I'd pay a very 'igh price for 'er." Celeste clutched onto Jack in fear.  
Jack glared at him. "Get off my ship."  
"Oh, come--"  
"Get off my ship, Black." Jack ordered.  
"You still 'old a grudge, do you?" Black asked.  
"You always wanted everythin' I 'ad -- you always wanted to be everythin' I am an' you aren'." Jack said angrily. "You can't make me jealous, Black, 'cause I got it all." he pulled Celeste closer to him.  
Black's lip curled angrily. He turned on his heel and crossed back to his ship. The gangplank was removed and each ship set sail.  
"Who... was that exactly?" Celeste asked Jack.  
"An ol' rival o' mine." he replied. "Thomas Black. Jus' forget 'im. We won' run into 'im again if we're lucky."  
"Hm..." Celeste mumbled thoughtfully and nodded.  
  
Four days later, they docked at Spike Isle and rowed ashore. The sun had set and they'd just barely make it in time.  
Celeste had an hourglass that she's set to run out at midnight and it was nearly out when they got ashore. Just for security, Jack and Celeste took along Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina. They all ran at top speed to the cave, Jack carrying the gems.  
They sprinted through the cave halls, glancing at the hourglass every other second; it was running low. They ran into the cave, and Jack dashed to the pedestal.  
"Jack, hurry!" Celeste cried.  
He put two gems in place, but in his nervousness, dropped one.  
"Jaaack!" Celeste nagged, seconds left.  
He grabbed the gem and, shoved the gem into place just before the hourglass ran out.  
Just then, Spike sprung up, out of the pedestal.  
"Ah, Jack, I'm glad to see you." Spike said. "I was beginning to worry."  
"Well, if I didn' 'ave the Pearl, I prob'ly wouldn' 'ave made it." Jack said, out of breath.  
"Yes." Spike said. "Anyway, I can now return to my mortal form... All I need to do is touch the pedestal..." He floated over to the pedestal and stared at it. "But first... old buddies..."  
Suddenly, six ghosts floated out of the stone chests. Spike smiled wide and put both hands on the pedestal. Light burst out of it and Spike and the other ghosts fell to the ground. They all began to materialize. Color soaked into their blue skin and clothes as they became corporeal. They all stood up.  
"Finally." Spike sighed. "I can finally... adjust this hat!" he grabbed onto the brim of his hat and adjusted it. "Ah... it feels good to be alive..." He cleared his throat. "Now, I have some dreadful news." he stated. "Now that I am mortal, I want to remain that way. In order to do so, I must feast on souls -- though I can no longer take souls from afar. You will all be very useful and have been very helpful, but I'm afraid I must kill you all. In order to take your souls, I must kill you, so... without further ado... Boys..." he motioned to the other pirates and they moved towards them. "Though, I think it only fitting that I kill Jack. We are old friends, you know."  
"Ah, delightful." Jack said, unsheathing his sword; the rest of them readied their swords as well. "Let'Spike 'ave some fun."  
Two pirates made their way toward Celeste. They were both fairly large and tough-looking. She started to fence with one, and the other came up behind her. She knew what was coming: they both swung their swords high at her. She ducked down so low that her face nearly touched the stone floor, but she managed to stay on her feet and keep her swords in her hands. She held her hands out in front of her and assured her balance. She then stuck one of her legs out and swung it back , tripping one pirate and causing him to fall over. The other began to strike at her back, but she blocked it by lying flat on the floor, and then quickly rolling over and holding up one of her swords. He tried to impale her, but she rolled to the side and hopped up.  
Audra and Angelina both found themselves fencing with pirate. Audra had her sword knocked out of her hand, but thought quick. She pulled a hairpin out of her hair and jabbed it in the pirate's forearm. As he yelled, she recovered her sword and continued fencing.  
Angelina had started to charge at a pirate, but tripped over a rock and unintentionally, but luckily, dodged a strike from the approaching pirate.  
Elizabeth was left opponent-less and stood at one side of the cave, not knowing when to charge into battle. She saw Angelina struggling in a fight and went to her aid; they held the pirate off, but didn't really progress in the fight.  
Will confronted a very large pirate. He attempted to look tough: he raised his sword up and took a fighting stance. The pirate glared at him, and he glared back.  
"Arr...gh!" Will growled, utterly unconvincing, and the pirate laughed.  
Jack fenced with Spike, but Spike was both stronger and faster than he was -- he could just defend himself.  
The pirate that Celeste was left to was very large and strong. She couldn't fight him, so she ran, trying not to lead the pirate toward anyone else; the pirate she'd knocked over had gotten back up and was also chasing after her. She ran behind one of the stone chests, but the pirate leapt over it. She ran -- anywhere she could see an escape.  
It seemed as though they had finally met their match.  
"Jack!" Celeste cried, running towards him. "These guys are huge! I can't hold them off!" she ran towards another chest, the pirate pursuing her. "We should leave! Just run!"  
"No, I can 'andle it --" he blocked one of Spike's strikes.  
"Oh, forget your pride!" Celeste yelled. "Let's go!" she ran towards the cave exit, calling the others to follow her, and Jack reluctantly retreated.  
They ran with all speed out of the cave and to the boats. They pushed offshore and rowed towards the Pearl.  
Celeste wearily sat down and relaxed up against the mast.  
"Well," she sighed, a little out of breath, "we got out of that alright. At least he can't take your soul now." She looked over at Jack who was gazing back at the island. He's trapped there, isn't he?" Celeste asked. "I mean, he has no way of getting off, right?"  
"I 'ope so..." Jack said thoughtfully, still gazing at the island.  
"That jerk!" Celeste exclaimed. "He lied to us! How dare he!?"  
Will and Elizabeth sat down back to back and leaned up against each other. Audra and Angelina sat down and leaned up against the ship's railing.  
Jack was still staring rigidly back at the island. Celeste got up and went to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Jack..." she said. "He can't follow us now, right? We're safe." Jack broke is lingering gaze at the island to look at her.  
"Aye... Aye, that's true." he hesitated, smiling awkwardly.  
"Oh, darn." Celeste mumbled, taking Jack's left arm, which was bleeding. "Come on, Jack O' Lantern, I'll patch you up. To the cargo hold." Jack nodded and they went down to the cargo hold.  
"Goodness sakes," Celeste said, "at the rate we get hurt around here, I'm surprised we're not all bloody mummies by now."  
After patching up his arm, she tiredly sat down on a crate.  
"Well, there you -- oh, no." she glanced at his upper stomach which had a long horizontal cut across it.  
"What?" Jack asked, not even noticing the cut. She reached up and removed his jacket.  
"Take off your shirt." she told him.  
"Ooh, darling... 'ere?" he asked, smirking.  
She sighed impatiently. "Would you try thinking with your head for once?" She motioned to his stomach. He looked down.  
"Oh, yeah..." he mumbled.  
"Oh, yeah..." she mumbled in a mocking voice. He removed all of his accessories and then his vest and shirt.  
Celeste pulled some more bandages out of the crate and began to bandage his stomach. The cut, luckily, wasn't deep at all, but still had the need for bandaging.  
She tied off the bandage. Jack smiled at her.  
"What?" she asked, irritated. "What disgustingly inappropriate thoughts are you having now?"  
"I was jus' thinkin' 'ow beautiful you are." he replied. "Why, you offend me, darling." he said, faking innocent.  
"I'm sorry," she replied, shrugging, "but you know how you are sometimes..."  
"I was also thinkin' that since we're 'alf way there, we might' as Well pass some time by 'avin a little fun..."  
Celeste gasped. "How obscene! You shouldn't say things like that to a lady!" she exclaimed crossly, folding her arms across her stomach.  
"Well, I'm not goin' to say things like that to a man, now, am I?" Jack said mockingly.  
Celeste scoffed. "I swear, Jack, sometimes your mouth can ruin everything."  
"You don' know 'alf o' what me mouth can do, darling." he said, moving closer to her.  
"Jack!" she exclaimed in a scolding voice, smacking him in the arm with the back of her hand. "Why do you say such awful things?! It's so improper, not to mention offensive to me! You just don't say things like that to a lady!"  
"I'm sorry, darling," Jack laughed, "I love to tease you. You look adorable when you blush an' get all angry like that."  
"Ohh--" she muttered and turned on her heel away from him. She started to walk away when he came up behind her and put his arms around her.  
"Don' leave, darling." he told her.  
"And why shouldn't I leave, you scoundrel?" Celeste asked resentfully.  
"Because I don' want you to." he replied.  
"Oh," she began, prying herself away from him, "and so you expect me to stay, doing exactly what you want just because I look into those gorgeous brown eyes, huh? Well, it won't work." She turned her head the other way. He put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. He gazed at her with those gorgeous brown eyes and pulled the puppy dog face. She sighed.  
"Oh, fine." she gave in. "But don't you ever do that face again!" she ordered, knowing that next time she'd probably melt. "Anyway, hurry up and get dressed."  
After he dressed, they went up on deck. He and Celeste sat down and leaned up against the mast. He put an arm around her.  
"Well, sure you don' want to pass the time in an entertainin' an'... educational way?" he asked, smirking. Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina looked over with disapproving looks on their faces.  
"Would you quit saying things like that?" Celeste asked, annoyed. "It makes me uncomfortable."  
"Does it?" he smirked.  
"Oh, you're disgusting." she scoffed.  
"Can't live with me, can't live without me, eh, darling?" he asked, smiling.  
"Ugh..." Celeste sighed. Jack pushed his hat down over his eyes and relaxed against the mast.  
"Do you get the feeling..." Will whispered to Elizabeth, "that maybe this isn't over yet?"  
"Yes... Yes, I do." she whispered back.  
Celeste and Jack had just dozed off when--  
"Captain!" Gibbs cried. "Captain!" They both awoke with a jerk. Gibbs was at the end of the ship, looking out at the horizon. "A ship! Doesn't look familiar either! And it's bloody fast!"  
Jack's eyes widened and he quickly stood up (but not before recovering his arm very quickly, slightly knocking Celeste in the head, causing her hair to fly up into her face).  
"Oh, no..." he mumbled, looking out at the horizon, and hurried to the end of the ship to join Gibbs.  
"What is it?" Celeste asked as she and the others joined Jack and Gibbs at the end of the ship.  
"Spike..." Jack mumbled.  
"Well, what do we do?" Celeste asked, worried.  
"That island!" Will exclaimed, pointing off the left side of the ship to a small desolate island. "We should rowthere and fight!"  
"Look at what happened last time! Do we really have a chance?!" Audra asked incredulously.  
"Well, it's either that or let them take over the ship!" Will replied urgently.  
"Not me ship!" Jack exclaimed. "I won' let them 'urt the Pearl!"  
"Will's righ'." Angelina said. "We should row there."  
"Yes, we could row there," Will explained, "and you sail the Pearl around to the other side." he said to Gibbs. "It's us they want."  
It was decided. They sailed as near to the island as they could and let Jack, Celeste, Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina row ashore.  
The island was almost completely desolate -- totally abandoned with very little vegetation.  
"I wonder if anyone's ever been to this island before..." Celeste said.  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake and they heard rumbling. They struggled to stay upright as the ground continued shaking. Just then, ten white-blue figures rose out of the ground.  
"More ghosts?" Celeste asked incredulously. The ghosts seemed to be the ghosts of pirates, elaborately dressed. One floated to the front of the group to speak.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Victims!" Celeste exclaimed, not really meaning to say it.  
"Victims?" the ghost asked. "Of what?"  
"Fredrick Stupid Spike!" Celeste said angrily.  
"Spike?" another ghost asked in an angry, booming voice.  
"Did he maroon you, too?" a tough looking woman ghost asked.  
"Too?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," the first ghost said, "he was part of my crew. I am Hernan Cantenilla."  
"Cantenilla?" Jack recalled. "Yes... I've 'eard the name."  
"Spike marooned us here." the woman said bitterly. "We long for our revenge."  
"Well, you're in bloody luck." Jack told them. "'e's on 'is way 'ere righ' now."  
Shortly after, Spike and his six other crew members rowed ashore.  
"Stand back." Cantenilla said to Jack and the others; they obeyed. Spike and his crew approached. "Spike..." Cantenilla growled scornfully.  
"Hernan!" Spike exclaimed. "Well, how are you?"  
"Dead." Cantenilla replied flatly.  
"Good." Spike said justly. Cantenilla scowled.  
"Charge!" Cantenilla yelled abruptly to his crew.  
Suddenly, the ghosts charged full speed at Spike and his cronies. They went right through them, but knocked them over.  
"We shall be back, you can count on it." Cantenilla said. "We are going to get an old friend..." and with that, the ghosts sunk into the ground and disappeared.  
Spike and his crew got up and made their way towards Jack and them. They all unsheathed their swords.  
"Here we go again..." Celeste said.  
They all began to fight. But this time, it was different; Spike and his crew weren't as strong. They weren't weak, but not as strong as before.  
They all fenced, this time with a little more faith. Jack fought Spike with a near smile on his face. Celeste fenced over in Jack's direction.  
"Well, this isn't so hard, then, is it?" Celeste said to Jack.  
"No, it's not." Jack replied. "After this is cleared away, wha' do you say, lobster for dinner?"  
"Mm, I'd say shrimp." Celeste replied casually. "I love shrimp. And Mr. Cotton makes a mean Shrimp Scampi."  
"I envy 'is cookin' skills." Jack said offhandedly, still fencing. It's a pirate skill to be able to bluff, and show no fear. Showing that you aren't threatened like that is a pirate gift and no one could master that skill better than Jack.  
"I woudnt be so cocky if I were you." Spike said as Celeste fenced away.  
"An' why not?" Jack asked.  
"Because you can't win." Spike replied. Suddenly, Spike struck an unusually powerful blow, causing Jack's sword to fly from him. Spike grabbed Jack by the neck. "Sorry to do this, Jack, but I'm going to have to kill you now." Jack struggled to get free and tried to pry Spike's hands off, but to no avail.  
Spike raised his sword to Jack's stomach, ready to impale him, when, suddenly--  
"That's not very nice." Celeste said from behind Spike, and before he could react, she stabbed him in the back. She'd gotten rid of her previous attacker by using all her strength to drive one of her swords through his stomach and pin him to a tree.  
"Like that's really going to stop me." Spike said sarcastically, quickly striking Celeste's remaining sword, causing it to fly from her.  
Suddenly, Spike shoved them both on the ground, weaponless.  
"Finally..." Spike said, brandishing his sword.  
Suddenly, Cantenilla floated up behind Spike, reached out, his hand as if to rip out Spike's heart, and pulled out what must've been Spike's soul. His soulless body slumped to the ground as the two blue figures floated upwards, fencing.  
"Well, there's a sight you don' see every day." Jack stated as he and Celeste stared in awe at the fencing ghosts.  
"You left us to die." Cantenilla said angrily to Spike. "Not even a pistol or sword. No means of easing our pain, bringing our fate any quicker."  
"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Spike sneered.  
"It's time you faced your fate." Cantenilla stated.  
Rumbling.  
"Oh, my..." Celeste muttered. "Move!" She and Jack scrambled to get up and ran to the beach near the water.  
Just then, Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina ran over to Jack and Celeste. Their adversaries had all fallen soulless like Spike, and were fighting Cantenilla's crew.  
Suddenly, the ground that Spike and Cantenilla were hovering over opened up, and fire spilled out of it.  
"Woah!" Celeste cried as she and the others fell over, and they saw what rose out of the crack in the ground -- a large creature. It had scales all over it and horns on its head. It exhaled fire and had fiery eyes.  
It reached up with a great, clawed hand, grabbed Spike, and began to descend back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.  
Spike yelled, but all in feeble attempts. His crew's souls were sucked down into the chasm.  
With a roar, the creature descended out of sight, and the ground closed up, expelling a few final flames.  
"Th-that's interesting." Jack stammered.  
Celeste sat wide-eyed, as did they all, rigidly in shock.  
"We have gotten our revenge." Cantenilla stated. And he and his crew soared up into the sky and disappeared out of sight.  
"Is-is everyone alright?" Celeste asked.  
After they came out of their shock, they all rowed back to the Pearl.  
  
'Tis nearing the very end! Only one chapter left! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please leave me a review!  
  
Also, instead of at the end, I am giving out my thank-yous now! Thank you to:  
  
Angela for giving me the idea for this ending when I couldn't think of anything else! It wouldn't have been nearly as good if it hadn't been from you, dude!  
  
Irina for reading all my fics, reviewing nicely, and putting up with me.  
  
Emily for giving me great ideas for the Tortuga scene and a lot more funny stuff I could NEVER come up with! You're hilarious!  
  
Richelle for always reviewing nicely and driving me places! And for beginning that Celeste doll for me! When you get un-grounded, you must finish it! You're so good at that!  
  
And Tutu (you know who you are) for being yourself!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: A Well Deserved Vacation and ...

Oh, gosh, It's the end! It's really the end! This is it! Oh, my! I won't cry, though! Enjoy the last chapter of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Gems of Roslynn:  
  
Chapter 7: A Well Deserved Vacation and the Shock of a Lifetime  
  
They sailed back to Spike Isle, and all the crew but Celeste, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina, went ashore to recover the treasure from the cave.  
Those aboard gathered at one side of the ship, facing the island, talking, for lack of anything better to do.  
"I don't know, Celeste," Elizabeth said to her, "what is it exactly that you liked about Jack when you first met him?"  
"Well..." Celeste began thoughtfully, "when I first met him... absolutely nothing. I thought he was a scalawag, a complete scoundrel. But... I love him. The story on why is a long one. It's just that... when Jack finds something he cares about, he's not going to let it go. And he's going to protect it no matter what it takes."  
Soon after, the crew came rowing towards the ship. They climbed aboard and heaved the treasure up on deck.  
"You know," Jack suggested, "I think we need a vacation."  
"What?" Celeste laughed. "Your kidding!"  
"No, I really think we should take a vacation." Jack stated. "An' you lot are certainly welcome to come." he said to Will, Elizabeth, Audra, and Angelina.  
"I think a vacation is a perfect idea." Celeste confirmed. "Since we and the crew are all splitting the treasure, we should take a little break -- spend some of it."  
They all agreed to go on a well deserved vacation: to London, England.  
  
Months later, they arrived in England. They were all very happy to just relax and do no work. They docked their ship in the harbor and stayed on the ship rather than staying anywhere else. They all spent days walking around the town with no worries.  
One day, Jack and Celeste had spent the entire day wandering around the large city and just being care free. That evening, they came back to the Pearl and Jack walked Celeste back to her room.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot..." Jack mumbled.  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
"Er, let's get out of this 'all." he suggested. "Let's go in 'ere. I need to talk to you." He walked into her room.  
"Now, Jack, how many times must I tell you that it is terribly improper to be in a lady's room?" Celeste asked, stepping into her room.  
"Jus' give me a moment, darling." he said, closing the door.  
"Well, what is it?" she asked.  
"Close your eyes." he told her.  
"What?" she asked. "Why?"  
"Jus' close them." he said.  
"Okay..." she agreed, closing her eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a fairly large blue gem attached to a bit of silver metal that covered the top of it -- the edges of the silver looked like water had been dripping from the top of it and had frozen a fourth of the way down. It was on a silver chain. He fastened it around her neck.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. Her eyes widened and she held it up so that she could see it better.  
"Jack!" she said breathlessly. "What -- where -- when--"  
"Like it?" he asked with a nervous smile.  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped. "Oh, this must have cost a fortune!"  
"Well, I didn' steal it." he smiled nervously.  
"That's good." she laughed  
"So... you do like it?" he asked.  
"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "But... what's the occasion?"  
"No occasion, darling." he replied. "I jus' love you. "You deserve somethin' beautiful. I get to look at somethin' beautiful all the time an' I thought you deserved to as well."  
She paused. "Er, you mean me, right?" she asked. "The beautiful thing you get to look at all the time. You mean me, don't you?"  
"No, darling, I mean Mr. Cotton," he said sarcastically, "of course I mean you."  
"Well, you never know." she said. "You could be talking about the Pearl or the Caribbean or something."  
"You jus' ruined me sentimental speech, love." he said.  
"Sorry." she laughed. "Well, go ahead, keep on sentimenting."  
He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, since I get to look at something beautiful all the time, I thought you should 'ave the same pleasure."  
"Well, you're not so hard on the eyes yourself, you know." she smiled.  
"Another part to that irresistible charm o' mine." he joked.  
She smiled. "Thank you, Jack. Really. This is the only thing anyone has ever given to me that means something. Sure, I was given tons of stuff by my parents... Just to shut me up... But this... it means so much... Because when you gave it to me... I knew that you love me." she looked up at him with passionate and truthful eyes.  
"O' course I do." Jack said. "Who wouldn'? Which is why I overly protect you and get jealous every time you even speak to another man." she smiled. "As long as you're here love: that's all that matters to me... is that you're here."  
You wouldn't think it, but Jack was actually very childish when it came to love. He was innocent somewhere inside that scoundrel heart of his and now that he had Celeste, he was very insecure about the possibility of her not being there with him. Before she came along, he wasn't attached to anything to that extent, but now everything was different.  
"Thank you, Jack." she hugged him. He put his arms around her. "Everything is perfect." she sighed. "This fun vacation... seeing England again... being with you... it's all too perfect."  
He tilted her chin up so that she gazed into his gorgeous, deep, brown eyes and he gazed into her big, innocent, blue-green ones. He leaned over and kissed her.  
He pulled away and she, not really having expected what he just did, was somewhat at a lack of words. She moved her mouth but no sound came out.  
"I know. I am good, aren' I?" Jack said with a smirk.  
"Oh, shut up." she said, blushing, "I just wasn't expecting it is all." he laughed. "And you say I ruined the moment before!"  
"Well, you did." he said. "An' I did this time. There. We're square."  
She smiled and looked back at the necklace. She hugged him.  
"I just love this." she said. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged him tighter.  
"Er, you're squashing me, darling--" he hesitated.  
"Sorry." she laughed, relaxing her embrace.  
"Me internal organs were about to fail me for a moment there." he said. She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her.  
Just then, the door opened and Angelina walked in. Jack pushed Celeste away.  
"No, darling, this is wrong." he said overdramatically. "Very improper."  
"'e's righ', Celeste, 'e's in a lady's room an' all." Angelina said. Celeste stood open-mouthed, her brow furrowed angrily.  
"Yes, I'm jus' too moral for me own good, eh?" Jack added.  
"Anyway, sorry for bargin' in." Angelina told them. "I'll ask later." she left.  
"Jaaack!" Celeste chastised angrily. "You kissed me! I wasn't the one who came on to you!"  
"Would you like to be?" he asked, smirking.  
She struggled to keep a straight face, but it didn't work -- she laughed.  
"You see, darling? It's not so bad to loosen up once in a while." Jack said. "Normally you'd scoff an' turn away."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." Celeste told him. "But don't expect it next time!"  
"So... you would like to be?" he asked.  
"Be... what?"  
"The one who comes on to me." he said with a smirk.  
"Well... there is a first time for everything." she said, smiling, and he laughed. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
Moments later, the door opened and Angelina barged in once more.  
"Are you guys done yet -- oh, bloody 'ell."  
Celeste laughed. "Sorry. What is it?" she asked, moving away from Jack.  
"Audra's lookin' for you." Angelina told her.  
"Alright, thank you." Celeste said. "I'll go to her in a moment.  
Angelina left.  
"Well, I should be on my way." Celeste yawned. "I'm tired, too..."  
"Aye, I'm jus' exhaustin', aren' I?" he said, smiling. "Really work the face muscles, don' I?"  
"Jack!" Celeste scolded. "That's obscene!" she scoffed and turned away from him.  
"Back to normal." Jack muttered. "You know, I knew at some point you'd stop slappin' me."  
"You've misjudged me." she said, and slapped him in the face.  
"Whoops, spoke to soon..."  
She went to Audra (after she got rid of Jack) and asked what it was that she wanted to talk to her about. It turned out that she just wanted to know what to cook for dinner.  
Later, after dinner, Celeste went up on deck and looked out at the city. Jack walked up to her.  
"You know, it's such a nice night. I think I'll take a walk." Celeste said.  
"Oh, well, I 'ave a few things I need to take care of, so... I can't go with you... Maybe you should jus' stay 'ere." Jack suggested.  
"Well, I really feel like taking a walk." she told him. "I'll be fine."  
"No, really, darling, I don' think you should--"  
"I'll be fine, Jack, I'm not a baby!" Celeste pressed.  
"Well... alrigh'..." Jack reluctantly gave in.  
And so, Celeste went out for a walk. A while later, she returned to the Pearl to find Jack waiting for her.  
"Oh, Jack, you shouldn't have waited up." she said, hugging him.  
"No problem, love." he replied. "Besides, I was worried sick about you." he hugged her tighter. She smiled  
"You forget, Jack, that I can take perfectly good care of myself." Celeste said.  
"Doesn' mean I can't worry about you." he said and ordered the crew to remove the gangplank for the night.  
They walked downstairs and Jack escorted Celeste to her room. He opened the door and she stepped inside; he followed.  
"Darling," he said, putting his arms around her, "look, don' go wanderin' off alone like that anymore, savvy? No one bothered you, did they?"  
"No, they didn't." she replied, smiling.  
"Good. You know, I nearly 'ad a nervous breakdown thinkin' 'bout you bein' gone like that." he told her. "Now, promise me you won' go wanderin' off like that again."  
"Alright." she smiled. "I promise."  
Jack sighed in relief. "That's me girl." He kissed her.  
A few moments later, he bid her goodnight and left her room. She shut the door and walked over to her dresser which had a large mirror on top of it. She gazed into it and took her hair down. The moonlight illuminated her room with an eerie blue light; she decided to light her lamp. She crossed over to the other side of the room and lit it.  
Behind her, her closet door opened quietly and a tall, muscular man crept out. He came up behind her, covered her mouth, and seized her around the waist. She tried to yell, but was stifled by the hand and thick cloth over her mouth. She struggled: she kicked and fought, but he was far stronger than she was. Try as she might, she could not yell or get free; she put up a fair fight, though.  
The man managed to open the door and drag her out of her room. He hauled her up on deck and tied the piece of cloth around her mouth. He pulled out some rope and tied her to the mast so that he could put the gangplank in place.  
She thrashed around, whimpering, in attempt to break free of her bonds, but to no avail; the rope just cut into her hands.  
The man hurried back to her, having set up the gangplank, and cut the bonds binding her to the mast. He then dragged her off the ship.  
On the street connecting to the docks was parked a carriage and two horses. He threw her inside and told the driver to go. With that, the carriage drove off.  
After a little while, they arrived at what looked like an old, abandoned, five-story boarding house. The man dragged her inside. As she looked around, she beheld old, dusty furniture and several closed doors. The man pulled the gag off of her and cut the bonds on her wrists.  
Suddenly, one of the doors opened and out walked--  
"Black!" Celeste gasped. "What on earth -- let me go!"  
"I don' think so." Black said calmly. "You see, I 'appen to think that Sparrow deserves some sufferin', an' what better way than this?"  
"What!?" Celeste cried. "You're mad! Absolutely batty! Now, let me go before something-something really bad happens!"  
"I'm shiverin'." Black said offhandedly. "Take 'er up to my room."  
"No!!" she screamed as the large man restrained her; she struggled with all her might. "Jack, help me!!"  
  
Bum bum bum!! Dramatic music! What a cliffhanger, huh? Yeah, I suck, I know. I'm already working on the 3rd one, which will be called Pirates of the Caribbean: The Capture of Thomas Black. I am working diligently, but have run into a bit of writer's block. I've been pulling a Mort Rainey ("this is just bad writing!") quite a lot, so, you know. But I want to get this out to you guys A.S.A.P. I thank you so much for reading my fics and having faith in me! I love writing for you guys! Here's a little hint about the 3rd one: It's gonna break your hearts! But, that's all I'll say. Keep checking back to see if I've put it up yet. It took me a semester to write this one (same with Bounty), so you can measure that way... sort of... Anyway, please review this final chapter. I love you all! 


End file.
